Rainy Sun's Fervor
by Madelight
Summary: "Une semaine de torture INTENSE sous le joli soleil d'Okinawa ; merveilleux." - Sakura croyait déjà savoir quel enfoiré il était... Elle va apprendre à ses dépends que c'est bien pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé... U.A-OOC-Couples habituels.
1. Arc Sakura : Prologue

**Voilà, le nouveau prologue est à peu de choses près le même que le précédent mais je pense qu'il est toujours mieux de relire pour se remettre dans l'ambiance ! **

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

Et voilà, aujourd'hui est le jour J et nous sommes proches de l'heure H où se proclamera _enfin_ le départ D.

Bon, commençons d'abord par les présentations. Je m'appelle Haruno Sakura, j'ai 17 années derrière moi (et un peu plus devant, j'espère.), je suis célibataire et donc _libre_ (ahem.) et n'ai pas ma langue dans ma poche. Je suis fille unique, ma mère est femme au foyer et mon père travaille pour une société commerciale spécialisée dans l'import-export de matériel électronique. De fait, je dois avouer que ma petite famille n'est pas bien riche et on se serre un peu la ceinture. D'un autre côté, je peux franchement dire que je connais la dureté de la vie et que je ne suis pas de ces enfants pourris-gâtés appelant papa-maman dès qu'il y a un pépin. Je suis débrouillarde et je n'aime pas me faire marcher sur les pieds.

Côté loisirs et vacances, à part aller voir mes grands-parents à Sapporo, nous ne bougeons pas de notre appartement de Tokyo. On a l'air d'être un peu misérables mais je vous assure que nous avons une belle vie comparé à certains pauvres gens ; nous sommes heureux dans notre petit bonheur.

Niveau scolarité, je peux avouer sans grande modestie, que je réussis bien, très bien même. Je me dois d'être la meilleure dans chaque matière pour être prioritaire pour les bourses. De cette manière, je pourrais intégrer une grande école sans avoir à faire payer ma famille. Je veux trouver un bon job plus tard, bien payé, pour permettre à mes parents de voyager partout où ils n'ont pas encore pu... Faute d'argent... J'aime beaucoup écrire même si je considère que mes délires mélodramatiques d'adolescente n'ont vraiment rien à voir avec de la littérature... Tout ça pour dire que si je suis aussi excitée (enfin moi, et mes parents), c'est parce que la société où travaille mon père a connu un élan boursier phénoménal et que par conséquent, le service ou il travaille s'est vu congratulé d'une semaine à Okinawa, hôtel de luxe et frais intérieurs offerts par l'entreprise... Au début, mon père a râlé ;

- Franchement, le patron sait tromper son monde ; au lieu de nous offrir à tous une promotion sur le long terme, il nous offre une semaine à tous gratuitement en faisant jouer ses relations pour qu'on soit bien aveuglés par le luxe et qu'on ne se plaigne pas... J'aurai préféré qu'il augmente nos salaires et diminue notre temps de travail... Nous aurions économisé et en plus de vivre mieux, nous aurions pu finir par nous l'offrir, ce séjour d'une semaine à Okinawa !, avait-il grogné le soir où il nous avait annoncé la nouvelle.

D'après ce que j'ai compris par la suite, le patron fit également quelques promotions, ce qui calma les aprioris de mon père. Finalement, nous étions contents d'avoir ce séjour ; les grandes vacances commençaient pour moi et elles commençaient bien ! Seul bémol dans l'histoire -parce qu'il en faut bien un...- : le patron de mon père est aussi le père d'un de mes camarades de classe nommé Sasuke... Et oui, la société s'appelle Uchiwa Corp. Autant vous dire que je hais ce petit prétentieux pourri gâté et que je ne manque pas de lui faire remarquer lorsqu'il me cherche. En effet, par un miracle -tu parles- des plus... _miraculeux_, je suis née avec des cheveux roses et je les ai gardés... Résultat, depuis que nous sommes dans la même classe -je le supporte depuis le collège, dites-vous bien-, il m'appelle _Harumoche_... Ce à quoi je réponds fièrement _Uchinaze_. Ce gars vraiment présomptueux est, d'après les dires de ses pintades d'admiratrices, un mec cool -vous entendrez par là, populaire.-, ce que je traduis par « il est riche ! ». Tout ça pour dire qu'il vient avec nous en vacances puisque ses parents sont de la partie. Je vais être obligée de le supporter tous les jours, ça va être abominable mais bon, le soleil et la plage m'aideront peut-être à avaler la pilule.

Bref, à l'heure qu'il est, nous sommes devant la porte d'embarquement, nous avons fait enregistrer nos bagages et attendons patiemment que l'avion arrive pour grimper dedans. Assise sur l'un des nombreux sièges face à la baie vitrée de la porte C (la fameuse porte d'embarquement), je regarde les avions aller et venir sur les pistes. J'aime vraiment l'aéroport je trouve que c'est un lieu très vivant où il est facile de se sentir bien. Des gens marchent, se contournant rapidement, certains ont leurs bagages à la main... D'autres leurs tickets ou leurs passeports. Je pense alors qu'il doit être facile de discerner les gens qui partent, des gens qui reviennent. Je songe à une famille excitée, enthousiaste en tenue de touriste, le sourire aux lèvres... Et cette même famille, au retour, la mine un peu plus bronzée, un peu moins fatiguée, remplie de cette douce nostalgie d'un retour proche à leur domicile. Le monde est fascinant... Honnêtement, j'ai toujours voulu être journaliste ; parcourir le monde et tout découvrir pour ensuite faire partager ce que je viens d'apprendre ; la beauté des cultures, des langues, des passions, des lieux... Peut-être y parviendrai-je un jour, qui sait ?

- Ryuu...?, murmura ma mère, assise à côté de mon père.

Ryuu est le surnom de mon père, en réalité, il s'appelle Motoryuu mais personne ne l'appelle comme ça, à part son père et ses collègues. Ma mère s'appelle Kaori mais mon père la surnomme Ri-chan avec affection.

- Qu'y a-t-il, chérie ?, demanda mon père en penchant la tête vers ma mère.

- A quelle heure est l'embarquement ?, chuchota-t-elle en remettant sa pince de cheveux en place.

- Les passagers du vol six-cent-soixante-six en destination d'Okinawa, je répète, les passagers du vol six-cent-soixante-six en destination d'Okinawa sont priés de se rendre porte C pour embarquement immédiat, répondit une jolie voix féminine dans un haut-parleur dans un timing que je qualifierai de parfait.

- Six-cent-soixante-six ? C'est le vol de l'enfer !, dis-je en riant à moitié.

Mes parents sourient et se lèvent afin d'aller faire la queue pour l'embarquement. Ils sont rejoints par la famille Uchiwa et je me retrouve derrière avec monsieur l'abruti.

- Alors Harumoche, on fait le ménage ?, lança l'imbécile en m'adressant un sourire narquois.

- Si je le faisais, tu ne serais déjà plus là ... Il est si facile de te confondre avec un déchet ..., ripostai-je avec un regard méprisant.

- En tout cas je vois que tu ne changes pas, tu restes toujours aussi laide malgré le temps qui passe, railla-t-il.

- Et toi, toujours aussi myope, Uchinaze, rétorquai-je sur un ton sans réplique.

Totalement par hasard, je le bousculai pour passer, prenant bien soin de lui écraser les pieds, et suivis mes parents dans une espèce de couloir censé nous mener jusqu'à l'avion. Je remis en place mon sac en bandoulière et accélérai le pas... Une semaine de torture INTENSE sous le joli soleil d'Okinawa ; merveilleux. Nous étions en première classe, de grands sièges nous tendaient les bras, nous pouvions même les abaisser pour nous allonger... C'était magnifique... Malgré ça, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que ma place n'était pas ici ; j'aurai dû me trouver en classe économique, un peu plus serrée dans un siège qui deviendrait inconfortable au fur et à mesure du voyage. Un accoudoir pour deux et une place limitée pour glisser ses jambes. Devoir se lever pour que l'autre aille aux toilettes... Enfin bref, ruminant mes pensées sombres, je posai mon sac dans les portes bagages et m'assis dans mon siège. Mes parents discutent joyeusement avec les parents de l'Uchiwa ; ma mère semble bien s'entendre avec celle de Sasuke qui me semble être une femme calme et une extrême gentillesse. Mon père plaisante quand à lui avec Uchiwa Fugaku, le père de ce pourri d'Uchinaze. Ils s'assoient à côté et c'est là que je comprends que je vais être assise en transversale avec Sasuke... Vous savez, le genre de siège pas tout à fait à côté et pas tout à fait face à face... Je sens que je vais m'ennuyer ferme avec lui...

- Tiens, il semblerait que nous soyons à coté, la pouilleuse. Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être en première classe mais essaie de ne pas trop ouvrir ta bouche durant le voyage, je risquerai d'avoir mal au cœur..., me nargue-t-il en s'asseyant dans le fameux siège.

- Toi ferme-la carrément maintenant, ça m'évitera des migraines..., répliquai-je en mettant mes écouteurs de MP3 dans mes oreilles afin de couper court à la conversation.

De toute manière, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il comptait me parler car pendant que tout le monde s'installe dans l'avion, il parle avec quelqu'un au téléphone. Je le regarde discrètement, il a l'air plus humain tout à coup et ses sourires, plus sincères... Je me demande bien à qui il parle... Un sentiment étrange m'envahit, j'aimerais qu'il se comporte de cette manière avec moi, après tout, je n'ai jamais voulu la guerre. La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, c'était en sixième. Je me rappelle encore de ce jour là... Un des pires jours de toute ma vie...

_**FLASH BACK**_

Une petite Sakura marche dans les couloirs du collège, les yeux grands ouverts. Tout est grand, tout est différent et elle ne connait personne... Comment va-t-elle faire pour se retrouver dans ce dédale de couloirs gris contrastant tellement avec ceux de son école primaire, constellés de dessins enfantins. Elle a trouvé sa salle, des enfants de son âge rient à l'intérieur, elle rentre en rougissant, très timide. Des filles et des garçons sont agroupés au fond de la salle de classe. La petite Sakura s'approche et voit un garçon au centre, il est vraiment mignon. En fait, elle n'a jamais vu de garçon aussi beau. Il tient une boite noire rectangulaire dans sa main. C'est ça l'attraction. Il semble fier et lorsqu'il pose ses yeux onyx sur Sakura, un air étonné s'affiche sur son visage ; elle ne semble pas impressionnée, juste un peu triste. Elle va pour s'éloigner lorsqu'il décide de la retenir.

- Hey ! La nouvelle ! Tu ne veux pas essayer ma console ?, lance-t-il à la petite Sakura.

Elle se retourne lentement, très étonnée que le garçon lui parle. Il est beau et semble très apprécié par les autres enfants... Elle rougit. Une telle personne lui adressant la parole, c'est tout simplement dingue.

- Ta quoi ?, demande-t-elle en rougissant.

- Ma console !, répète-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, s'excuse la petite Sakura, honteuse.

Les autres sont éberlués et moqueurs, elle ne sait pas ce qu'est une console de jeu ? Mais d'où sort-elle ? C'est une pouilleuse !

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'une console de jeu ? Tu n'as jamais vu de pub à la télé ou quoi ?, glousse une petite rousse à côté du garçon à la console.

- Je n'ai pas de télévision, expliqua la petite Sakura en prenant un air désolé.

- Dans ce cas, ça fait de toi une pouilleuse, cracha la rousse en ricanant, Pouilleuse ! Pouilleuse !

Les autres répètent bêtement en riant à leur tour ; POUILLEUSE ! POUILLEUSE ! Tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour t'acheter une télévision et tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est une console, Pouilleuse !

La petite Sakura a les larmes aux yeux jamais on ne l'a autant brusqué. Qui sont ces personnes qui se permettent de la juger sur de tels détails ? Est-ce un crime de ne pas avoir de télévision ? Soudain le petit garçon à la console prend la parole ;

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Tu veux quand même l'essayer ?, coupe-t-il les autres en parlant plus fort.

- Je... Oui, je veux bien, bredouille la petite Sakura en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

- Tiens, dit-il simplement en lui tendant sa console, Pour avancer tu appuies là et pour sauter ici, pour frapper c'est ça, vas-y, je t'ai mise dans le premier monde, il est facile !

- Merci..., balbutie-t-elle en saisissant la console qui finalement s'échappe de ses petites mains tremblantes et maladroites.

Le temps s'arrête et la console plonge vers le sol. Elle s'écrase sur le carrelage et l'écran se fend... Le sang de l'enfant se glace dans ses veines... Le petit garçon baisse la tête et regarde sa console, cassée... Il relève la tête et lance un regard brûlant de haine à la petite Sakura.

- C'était un cadeau de mon frère ! Tu n'es qu'une idiote ! Pouilleuse ! Une pouilleuse aux cheveux roses ! Pouilleuse !, crie-t-il soudain.

Les cris des autres enfants qui s'étaient tut lorsque Sasuke avait prêté sa console à la petite Sakura reprirent de plus belle. Finalement, elle s'enfuit de la classe en pleurant. Cette année allait être très dure pour elle...

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Il a vu que je le regardais et me lance un regard méprisant. Je lui rends la pareille et change de musique... Je ne supporte pas d'écouter une chanson qui ne convient pas à mon humeur. Oui, je le reconnais, Sasuke me plait. Il me plait même énormément.

Je ne sais pas si _je suis amoureuse_, si _je l'aime_ et tout le _tralala_. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'au plus profond de mon cœur, je n'oublie pas sa gentillesse des premiers instants.

Quand nous nous renvoyons des vannes, je me sens exister et mon cœur bat plus fort, mes mains deviennent glacées... -ne riez pas, bordel, je suis sérieuse-.

Emprisonnée du cliché _« La haine est si proche de l'amûûûûr ! »_, j'essaie de me convaincre que c'est une manie chez moi d'aimer les gens les plus agaçants. Je crois que j'aime particulièrement ceux qui savent bien me répondre...

Le vol se passe tranquillement, il ne me dérange pas et je n'ai donc pas de raison de l'embêter non plus. Parfois, je préfère quand nous nous disputons, nos rapports sont alors vivants -quoi, voilà que je me fais traiter de masochiste, maintenant...-... Alors que nos silences me rappellent qu'ils sont finalement... Et à jamais... _au point mort_.

Je commence doucement à m'endormir lorsque soudain, je me prends un oreiller en pleine face. J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté et observe un Sasuke me narguant de son sourire sournois. Saleté. Quand je pense que je viens de faire un petit éloge de lui, _non, non et non_ ; ce mec est un _pourri_.


	2. Arc Sasuke : Prologue

**Pour la première fois, vous allez pouvoir entrer dans la tête de mon Sasuke. J'espère que vous ne le trouverez pas trop insupportable -en vérité, si, j'ai très envie que vous le détestiez ! Hahahahaha !-...**

**Bref, je vous laisse en tête à tête avec lui... Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Me revoilà une fois de plus à l'aéroport : à croire que j'y passe les trois quarts de ma vie. Si les gens m'entendaient penser, ils me haïraient probablement. Je pars si souvent en voyage que cela devient un ennui. Un billet dans la main, un passeport dans l'autre, l'œil torve, au milieu de toutes ces familles enjouées : je sais, j'ai l'air d'une star lasse.

Quoi ? Je ne vais tout de même pas faire semblant d'être heureux ? Manquerait plus que ça. Je crois que j'exècre vraiment les départs en vacances. Toute cette énergie, toute cette positivité, eurk. Ça y est, j'ai la bile aux lèvres. En plus je vois l'autre cruche pas loin, les cheveux roses emmêlés comme une vieille barbe à papa. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit là, cette pouilleuse... Elle va me pourrir les vacances, ma parole, à ne faire que de me jeter des regards en douce et faire comme si elle ne m'aimait pas. Moi qui croyais être enfin débarrassée d'elle une fois les cours terminés...

Bref, faudrait peut-être que je pense à me présenter. Ouais, ouais, question politesse, je repasserais, c'est sûr. Mais on s'en fout, de toute manière vous me connaissez déjà sûrement... Je veux dire, on parle de Moi.

Je m'appelle Uchiwa Sasuke, dix-sept ans, presque dix-huit (ça sent l'indépendance, je sais...). Je suis le beau-gosse que vous voulez toutes, le mec qui vous pique vos petites-copines et qui se tape vos meilleures-amies ou vos petites-sœurs, l'ami que vous ne pouvez pas vous vanter d'avoir, le mec riche qui vous ignore... bref, je suis la huitième merveille du monde. Ah, ça y est, je vois que vous me remettez. Ouais, c'est moi, cheveux couleur ébène, yeux onyx, air froid de playboy indifférent. Dieu ce que je m'aime.

Mon père ? C'est le roi du pétrole, ce qui fait de moi en toute logique, oui, vous l'aurez compris, le prince. J'enlève le charmant, je vois que vous n'y croyez déjà plus. Bref, je vais peut-être être plus explicite. Mon père, Uchiwa Fugaku, dirige Uchiwa Corp... -Nouvellement associée au clan Hyuuga-. Vous voulez un avenir ? Tenez moi la porte et souriez-moi. Il suffit de me postillonner au visage pour voir votre vie ruinée à jamais -Ah, et celle de vos enfants aussi, mais je n'irais pas plus loin dans l'arbre généalogique. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire…-.

Bref, je vais certainement prendre la suite de l'entreprise, à moins qu'Itachi, mon frère, ne décide de lâcher sa débauche de vie pour devenir un fils sérieux et intègre. Improbable.

Tiens, l'horreur rose parle à ses parents. Dingue que des gens aussi communs aient pu enfanter une bestiole pareille : mais après tout, tout est une affaire de destin. Là où mes parents bénéficient d'un enfant grandiose -ne parlons pas de mon frère, il ne tient pas la comparaison-, il fallait bien une famille de malheureux quelque part. Je vous présente la famille Haruno.

Hahahaha!

Regardez-la, elle me cherche des yeux j'en suis sûr. Cette fille ne peut tout simplement pas se passer de moi. Évidemment, dans la file d'attente, elle fait mine de m'ignorer, mais je sais qu'elle m'a vu et qu'elle attend désespérément que je vienne lui adresser la parole. Dans ma grande mansuétude, je décide de l'aborder. Éclairons un peu sa vie de prolétaire...

- Alors Harumoche, on fait le ménage ?, assénai-je en lui adressant un rictus méprisant.

- Si je le faisais, tu ne serais déjà plus là ... Il est si facile de te confondre avec un déchet ..., riposta-t-elle au bord du rougissement -ou presque...-

- En tout cas je vois que tu ne changes pas, tu restes toujours aussi laide malgré le temps qui passe, raillai-je en baillant presque. Cette discussion m'ennuyait déjà.

- Et toi, toujours aussi myope, Uchinaze, minauda-t-elle.

Cette idiote est folle de moi. Elle va jusqu'à me bousculer pour chercher le moindre contact avec ma magnifique personne. Ses petits pieds essaient en vain d'écraser les miens : je crois qu'elle m'aime désespérément. Il n'y a qu'à voir cet air troublé alors qu'elle rentre dans l'avion... elle regarde partout, je sais qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude mais cela lui donne une expression vraiment stupide. Et un peu mignonne, aussi.

Je suis en face d'elle : elle ne le montre pas mais je sais qu'intérieurement, c'est Rio de Janeiro en plein carnaval. Je ne peux donc pas m'empêcher d'émousser un peu sa joie, après tout c'est mon habitude.

- Tiens, il semblerait que nous soyons à coté, la pouilleuse. Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être en première classe mais essaie de ne pas trop ouvrir ta bouche durant le voyage, je risquerai d'avoir mal au cœur..., lançai-je adroitement tout en m'asseyant confortablement.

- Toi ferme-la carrément maintenant, ça m'évitera des migraines..., répliqua-elle en enfouissant ses vieux écouteurs élimés dans ses oreilles.

Cette fille m'aime tellement que c'en est ridicule.

Mon téléphone sonne, je le sors de ma poche et constate qu'il s'agit de l'abruti de service.

- Yo !

- Salut, le naze..., répondis-je.

- On se retrouve dans le van ? Je crois pas qu'on prenne le même avion...

- Ouais, mec. Je suis tombé genre avec tous les prolos, mon père essaie de faire ami-ami avec les pauvres. Je crois que tous les autres sont avec toi...

- Ouais, je crois aussi. Ça peut pas être pire que moi, Kiba est genre en train de ronfler devant moi et je doute qu'il connaisse le dentifrice.

Je ris un peu et finis par raccrocher, surprenant alors le regard intense de l'horreur rose. Elle baverait presque. Pourtant, je jurerais que son regard a quelque chose d'hostile et de triste... Peut-être comprend-elle enfin qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec moi ? Enfin, si elle me suppliait, je serais éventuellement prêt à reconsidérer ma position mais il faudrait vraiment qu'elle s'agenouille...

Après tout, je ne suis pas un enfoiré et puis elle serait presque sortable, hormis ses cheveux, sa pauvreté et sa propension à l'idiotie. Je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai vue : elle a eu le coup de foudre immédiat pour moi. Je revois encore ses stupides et grands yeux verts me dévisager. Personne ne m'avait jamais fixé avec un tel air imbécile. Personne...

**_FLASH BACK_**

Un petit Sasuke est assis sur une des tables de la salle de classe. Itachi avait menti : tout était à sa hauteur et il touchait le sol avec ses pieds : pas besoin d'échelle pour aller s'asseoir sur une des chaises. _Je me suis encore fait avoir !_

Comme d'habitude, il y a foule autour de lui : évidemment, ça a toujours été comme ça. Tous les autres deviennent amis avec lui dès lors qu'ils connaissent son nom. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un passeport inébranlable et illimité...

Mais leurs regards ne sont pas très sains, ils contiennent plus de convoitise et d'envie que de réel intérêt. Les autres sont là pour parader, là où le petit garçon n'a qu'un désir : trouver de vrais camarades de jeu.

Pourtant, il aime cette effervescence autour de lui : il exhibe son nouveau jouet, offert par son grand frère, aux yeux de tous. Il en est si fier : c'est là la preuve tangible de son affection –celle-la même dont il a toujours douté...-.

Derrière les silhouettes floues et froides se distingue soudainement une toute petite forme surmontée d'une touffe rose. Le regard du petit-garçon est aussitôt attiré par cette couleur peu habituelle.

C'est une petite fille, jolie, très jolie. Presque trop. Son air naïf lui donne envie de la pousser par terre mais elle a l'air si craintive que ses cruelles envies d'enfant se refrènent aussitôt. Elle a l'air seule. Et triste. Et ses yeux ne reflètent pas les sentiments des autres élèves. Elle a l'air pure.

- Hey ! La nouvelle ! Tu ne veux pas essayer ma console ?, lance le petit Sasuke.

Elle se retourne lentement, visiblement stupéfiée que le petit garçon lui adresse la parole. Évidemment, elle est comme les autres ; et voilà qu'elle l'admirait à son tour.

- Ta quoi ?, demande la petite fille en rougissant.

- Ma console !, répète Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, s'excuse-t-elle, vraisemblablement honteuse.

Les autres élèves sont éberlués et moqueurs, elle ne sait pas ce qu'est une console de jeu ? Mais d'où sort-elle ? C'est une pouilleuse !

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'une console de jeu ? Tu n'as jamais vu de pub à la télé ou quoi ?, glousse Karin à côté de Sasuke.

- Je n'ai pas de télévision, expliqua la petite rose en prenant un air désolé.

- Dans ce cas, ça fait de toi une pouilleuse, cracha la rousse en ricanant, Pouilleuse ! Pouilleuse !

Les autres répètent bêtement en riant à leur tour ; POUILLEUSE ! POUILLEUSE ! Tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour t'acheter une télévision et tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est une console, Pouilleuse !

Sasuke est dépassé par les évènements : pourquoi tout le monde se moque d'elle ? Ce n'est pas si grave, non ? Est-ce de sa faute ? C'est bien lui qui a attiré l'attention sur elle, non ? Bon, certes, il ne connaît personne sans télévision... Mais...

Il se mordille ses petites lèvres avec nervosité, il faut qu'il intervienne !

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Tu veux quand même l'essayer ?, coupe le petit garçon, avec tout son courage -qui passe évidemment ici pour une assurance infaillible-.

- Je... Oui, je veux bien, bredouille la petite fille, au bord des larmes.

- Tiens, dit-il simplement en lui tendant sa console, Pour avancer tu appuies là et pour sauter ici, pour frapper c'est ça. Vas-y, je t'ai mise dans le premier monde, il est facile !

Le petit garçon respire mieux. Voilà. C'est fait. Peut-être qu'elle voudra bien jouer avec lui, maintenant.

- Merci..., balbutie-t-elle en saisissant la console qui finalement s'échappe de ses petites mains tremblantes et maladroites.

_Le temps s'arrête et la console plonge vers le sol. Elle s'écrase sur le carrelage et l'écran se fend... Le sang de l'enfant se glace dans ses veines... Le petit Sasuke baisse la tête et regarde sa console, cassée... Il relève la tête et lance un regard brûlant de haine à la petite-fille_

Comment a-t-elle osé... ? Elle l'a fait exprès ! C'est sûr ! Ils font tous exprès de casser ses affaires ! Comme en primaire ! A le voler, à le frapper, à lui casser ses cadeaux! Il n'a pas d'amis! Quelle sottise de penser que les gens sont bons ! Ce sont tous des profiteurs et elle aussi! Elle aussi, c'est une sale profiteuse !

- C'était un cadeau de mon frère ! Tu n'es qu'une idiote ! Pouilleuse ! Une pouilleuse aux cheveux roses ! Pouilleuse !, crie-t-il soudain.

Les cris des autres enfants qui s'étaient tus lorsque Sasuke avait prêté sa console à la petite-fille reprirent de plus belle. Finalement, elle s'enfuit de la classe en pleurant.

_Bien fait pour toi ! Sale petite peste !_

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

Cette fille est comme les autres.

Elle est folle de moi, enfin, elle veut mon argent. Elle veut mon argent, ma popularité, etc... Je la déteste. Pourtant... Ses putains d'yeux verts me font douter. A chaque fois. Peut-être que je me trompe ? Peut-être qu'elle s'en tape.

J'en sais rien : mais ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai du pouvoir sur elle. Que nos discussions s'enflamment rapidement et que ça me plaît ; que ça me plaît foutrement de la remettre à sa place de prolétaire et de la voir rougir quand j'arrive à lui faire honte... Ça me plaît de la rabaisser, de voir que j'arrive à la toucher juste avec mes mots...

Pourtant... Je les vois bien, ses regards tristes, ses regards vides, parfois. Cette lueur absente, qui s'éternise d'années en années alors qu'elle ne passait que furtivement dans ses yeux auparavant. Comme si un mal la rongeait : un mal inconnu qui finissait par me bouffer aussi.

Mais ce ne doit-être que de la manipulation. Que cela pourrait-il être d'autre ? Et si elle aime le jeu, elle devrait se dire que j'aime ça encore davantage...

Elle est comme les autres, comme tout le monde.

Une pouilleuse, une profiteuse.

Je lui balance mon oreiller dans la gueule ; elle m'adresse un regard noir.

_Jouons, Sakura._


	3. Arc Sakura : Chapitre I

**Premier chapitre, Sakura view.**

**Je vous conseille très vivement de le relire : des choses ont été changées et elles sont importantes pour la suite.**

**Have fun reading ;)**

* * *

Honnêtement, je peux comprendre le fait que l'attirance physique soit importante dans le choix d'un(e) éventuel(le) petit(e)-copain/copine. Cela dit, il arrive parfois qu'une belle personne soit complètement pourrie de l'intérieur. Prenons par exemple Uchiwa Sasuke toujours un sourire sardonique sur le visage.

Je ne le connais pas _vraiment_, puis-je me vanter de faire de la psychologie sur son cas ? Je ne crois pas. Cependant lui non plus n'a pas le droit de me juger ni de me traiter comme il le fait. Nous sommes enfoncés dans nos bassesses, dans notre mépris et finalement je suis rongée par la culpabilité car tout ça ne me ressemble pas -c'est poétique, ce que je dis-...

- Nous espérons que vous avez fait bon voyage, et notre compagnie souhaite vous revoir très bientôt pour un nouveau vol, susurra une voix artificiellement avenante.

Je me demande parfois si le monde est bien tel que je le vois. J'ai toujours tendance à idéaliser tout ce qui est autour de moi et évidement, il y a toujours quelque chose pour briser mes illusions. Bref, il faut que j'arrête de déprimer, ce n'est pas le moment, il faut surtout que je me dépêche pour fuir l'autre imbécile et pour rejoindre mes parents. Je lui jette un bref regard tandis que je prends mon sac dans le porte bagage. Il est encore endormi, un air très paisible sur le visage, contrastant avec tout le remue-ménage autour. Je décide de le réveiller calmement mais mon initiative est doublée par ses paupières. Tant pis, on ne va pas en faire tout un plat. Ses yeux se plongent dans les miens et aussitôt, j'ai le droit à son habituel sourire sournois. Mes jambes bougent toutes seules je m'en vais.

Je traverse le couloir de l'avion en faisant attention à ne bousculer personne puis remonte le couloir aérien vers l'aéroport. Par les baies vitrées, j'aperçois le soleil qui transperce le bleu du ciel vierge. Les rayons font brûler l'asphalte au loin, donnant l'impression que le bitume abrite de larges flaques d'eau brulante. Et derrière de titanesques champs d'herbe brulée, j'aperçois la mer, plate et rutilante comme une lave bleue en fusion.

De gigantesques plantes m'accueillent dans le hall bondé de l'aéroport : il règne une ambiance excitée et enthousiaste. Mon père me fait signe de suivre les jeunes et de prendre un des vans garés devant la sortie. Alors que je traverse les portes vitrées automatisées, la chaleur assaille mes joues et ma gorge. C'est très agréable. Plus tard, j'irais m'installer à un endroit comme ça, près de la mer et de la chaleur...

Décollant mes yeux du ciel éblouissant, je finis par détailler les jeunes qui m'entourent ; en fait il n'y a presque plus de jeunes. Il faudrait peut-être que je me décide à prendre un van avant d'être oubliée à l'aéroport. J'aperçois un petit groupe, non loin de moi, près à monter dans le dernier véhicule et m'en rapproche. _Et merdeee!_

Il semblerait que l'Uchiwa se soit fait des amis ; cinq autres garçons discutent avec lui...  
Évidemment. Il fallait que je tombe avec l'abruti, foutu destin.

On s'installe sur les sièges chauds en vitesse et je me retrouve fatalement assise à côté de lui. Quelle poisse. Si je m'étais dépêchée, je n'aurais pas eu à monter dans ce van pourri... Je m'écarte le plus possible de lui, me collant à la fenêtre pour éviter de subir le moindre contact involontaire.

_Ma vie est merdique_, me dis-je avant de me sermonner mentalement. Après tout, je suis en vacances à _Okinawa_ !

Apparemment, Uchinaze a dû leur parler de moi aux autres mecs car leurs regards sont moqueurs voire méprisants. L'ambiance est vraiment palpable… Soudain mon téléphone sonne, je décroche rapidement, bénissant celui qui me sauve de cette ambiance oppressante.

- Allo ?

~ Allo, Saku ?

- Ouais, c'est qui ?

~ Sérieux, tu ne reconnais même pas ma voix, tu crains ! C'est Karin !

J'hallucine grave là, comment cette fille a eu mon numéro ? Comment _ose-t-elle_ m'appeller _Saku _?

Je m'explique ; cette fille est une véritable calamité. Non contentée d'avoir participé à mes humiliations étant petiote, cette garce se révèle également très douée pour foutre la merde partout ou elle passe. Une vraie et pure pétasse. Evidemment, est-ce bien la peine de préciser qu'elle rêve de sortir avec Sasuke -quoique ce doit être le cas ? Je les vois se rouler des pelles 24h/24h- et que c'est le genre de fille qui traine au moins une dizaine de lèches-culs derrière elle.

- ... Puis-je savoir comment tu as eu mon numéro ?

Les garçons sont tous focalisés sur ma petite personne. Peut-être devrais-je rougir mais je n'en vois pas vraiment l'utilité.

~ Il y a plus urgent, je sais que tu vas a Okinawa avec ta… famille... et Sasuke... J'aimerais que tu me rendes un service...

- Ah ouais ? Laisse moi t'éclairer, c'est toi qui va me rendre un service, mets ton téléphone dans ta bouche et essaie de l'avaler, ça soulagera tout le monde !

Sur cette brillante réplique, je lui raccroche à la gueule sous les regards abasourdis des autres occupants de la voiture. J'explose littéralement de rire et je me tourne vers Uchinaze.

- C'était Karin ...!, dis-je en lui collant le téléphone juste devant le nez.

La révélation faite, je ris de plus belle en voyant l'air d'incompréhension des autres garçons s'accentuer. Jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone re-sonne.

- Allo, allo ? Y'a d'l'eau dans l'tuyau !, m'écriai-je dans le téléphone en riant, persuadée que Karin rappelait.

~ Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend Sakura ?

Et là j'explose à nouveau de rire, c'est mon père...

~ Tu as bu ?

- Non, laisse tomber, je t'expliquerais.

~ D'accord, ravi de voir que tu t'amuses bien, railla-t-il, C'était pour te prévenir que tu pouvais aller prendre les clés de ta chambre dès ton arrivée étant donné que nous allons déjeuner avec les Uchiwa.

- Merci beaucoup, à plus tard.

Et je raccroche, les larmes aux yeux, les autres me regardent comme si j'étais complètement siphonnée.

- C'était encore Karin ?, s'enquit Uchinaze.

- Non, c'était….

Putain, je ne peux tout de même pas dire que je viens de me passer pour une ivrogne auprès de mon père... _Nepassetaperlahonte, nepassetaperlahonte._

- ... Keï…, finis-je par marmonner, la voix neutre.

Hein ? _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte... ?_

- Keï ?

Et voilà, je ré-explose de rire... Putain mais j'ai un problème, ce n'est pas possible...

- Bah oui, Keï, Takishima Keï !

Vive les références.  
Heureusement pour moi, les garçons n'eurent pas l'air de tilter... Je leur parlais d'un des personnages principaux de _Special A Class_, un manga pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne connaissent pas -bande d'incultes-.

Un blond ne cacha pas son radieux sourire et je manquai de défaillir devant sa beauté bronzée. Il était vraiment magnifique ; yeux azurs mettant en valeur sa blondeur, teint halé, de longs traits fins horizontaux ornaient ses joues. Les autres garçons étaient tous très beaux aussi mais c'était le sourire du blond qui semblait éclairer ma nuit.  
Le van se gara, l'hôtel ne me semblait pas bien loin de l'aéroport mais le trajet m'avait peut-être paru court à cause de l'agence de mannequinat qu'escortait mon véhicule.

Je sortis du van la première, sentant de nombreux regards sur mon arrière-train, puis je récupérai rapidement ma valise en ouvrant le coffre. Je me dépêchai pour arriver à les semer, pas question de rester avec eux plus longtemps. J'étais l'une des premières à rentrer dans le hall, tant mieux. Un jeune homme arriva vers moi avec des charriots pour les bagages, vous savez le genre de charriots tellement beaux qu'on pourrait s'en servir comme décoration d'intérieur. Il chargea ma valise dessus puis me pria de le suivre, ce que je fis. J'entrai dans le palais qui allait me servir de gîte durant toutes ces vacances. Un vent doux et rafraichissant vint me lécher le visage. Vive la climatisation. Pas de culpabilité, tant pis pour le réchauffement climatique. La température était parfaite... Mes pieds claquaient sur le sol brillant et mes yeux ne pouvaient suivre mes pas rapides vers l'accueil. Tout était trop beau.

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Puis-je connaitre votre nom pour la réservation ?

Je passai les dix prochaines minutes à régler les détails de mon arrivée et de ma future installation dans le palace. On m'avait choisi une suite avec deux chambres, une salle de bain, salon et terrasse avec jacuzzi. J'appris alors que j'allais partager ma chambre avec une autre jeune fille de mon âge. Sans plus attendre, je m'engouffrai avec mon bagagiste dans l'ascenseur. Arrivés au deuxième étage, nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre suite. Le bagagiste fit passer le pass dans… Le lecteur à carte pass et la porte s'ouvrit sur... le paradis, en fait...

La suite était tout simplement magnifique ; un parquet en bois noble noir recouvrait le sol, de grands tapis crèmes y étaient apposés, les meubles semblaient taillés dans le même bois que celui du sol et quelques plantes grasses étaient disposées dessus.L'immense canapé en coin était en cuir et quatre fauteuils en daim étaient éparpillés dans les quatre coins de la pièce.

_LE CONFORT ABSOLU_.

Le bagagiste posa mon sac et ma valise sur un des fauteuils et partit après m'avoir souhaité un agréable séjour. Complètement surexcitée, je me précipitai dans ma chambre... Splendide, elle aussi ;

Elle comportait de la moquette à poils longs, très douce, couleur blanc cassé un lit à baldaquin noir avec de beaux rideaux rouges un bureau en métal était disposé à côté d'une porte fenêtre donnant sur la terrasse. Une grande armoire noire et rouge, en accord avec le lit, était disposée en face de celui-ci et dans les coins, de petites bibliothèques fines mais grandes étaient ornées de statues diverses couleur argent s'alliant parfaitement avec le métal de mon bureau.

D'une manière générale, j'ai toujours aimé ranger mes affaires dans les chambres d'hôtels mais là, c'était encore mieux que d'habitude : cela dépassait l'entendement.

Je rangeai mes vêtements dans l'armoire et posai mon ordinateur portable sur le bureau. Je glissai mes valises vides dans le tiroir coulissant se trouvant sous mon lit puis je pris toutes mes affaires de toilette, mon maillot de bain, un short et mon poncho vert, puis, j'allai dans la salle de bain et fermai par reflexe le verrou derrière moi.

Ce que j'aime dans les salles de bains des hôtels, c'est que certaines ont un éclairage particulier qui fait que lorsque tu te regardes dans le miroir, tu as l'impression d'être beaucoup plus jolie que chez toi. _Bref,_ je me lavai en vitesse et m'habillai avec mes vêtements de rechange cités précédemment. Je me regardai dans la glace...

Vous avais-je précisé que mes cheveux étaient roses ? Oui ? Et vous avais-je précisé qu'ils étaient d'un rose malabar ce qui me vaut d'ailleurs ce surnom...? Honnêtement dans cette tenue et dans ce miroir, je ne me trouvai pas mal, finalement... Je me mis un trait de crayon noir waterproof et accrochai mes lunettes de soleil sur ma tête. Ca va, franchement j'avais vu pire. Je sortis de la salle de bain et sort sur la terrasse, faire un état des lieux.

La vue était vraiment splendide : on voyait la plage à cent mètres environ et la piscine extérieure (immense, soit dit en passant) de l'hôtel, de nombreux transats étaient répartis autour. La piscine et la plage étaient séparées par une espèce de forêt de palmiers et de plantes grasses -rassurez-vous, l'hôtel est assez chicos pour avoir construit un petit chemin en galets noirs conduisant à la plage...-. Le seul point négatif de la terrasse était qu'apparemment, une autre terrasse était adjacente à la mienne, séparée par une vitre élégante mais transparente -non pas que je comptais me dessaper sur la terrasse mais bon !-. Et voilà le drame, qui est accoudé au balcon ? Sasuke...

Mon dieu, mais _passez-moi un revolver_... Il regarde impassiblement tout ce qu'il y a sous son nez, comme si cela faisait des années qu'il voyait ce spectacle...

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il est là mais il semble complètement perdu dans ses pensées. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ma présence sur la terrasse et pour ça aussi que je n'ai pas remarqué la sienne : il est immobile comme une statue. Il pourrait aussi bien être en cire -ou en marbre-, je crois que je n'y verrais aucune différence. Je reste à le regarder, comme pétrifiée, un peu soucieuse de le sortir de sa torpeur. Enfin... Je n'ai surtout pas vraiment envie qu'il se rende compte que je suis là, à le regarder comme une imbécile. C'est au moment où je commence à me calmer et à décider de m'éloigner le plus lentement possible que...

- Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeee…, appelle une voix provenant de l'intérieur.

Mon coeur loupe un battement alors que je le vois soupirer et se redresser pour faire demi-tour. Ses yeux percutent les miens avec la force du hasard. _Je suis complètement grillée. _

Après un moment de flottement, il finit par esquisser un sourire sardonique dont lui seul a le secret, et s'avance vers la vitre qui nous sépare...

- Dis moi, Haruno, t'as essayé de te faire belle ?

- Si tu l'as remarqué c'est que mon essai a réussi.

_C'est quoi c'te vieille vanne que je viens de sortir là... ?_

- Qui sait, les miracles existent...

- Quand je te vois, je peine à y croire, Uchiwa...

Haha ! Prends ça dans tes dents !

Il m'adresse un sourire désarmant de sarcasme et passe le bras par dessus la vitre -ah oui, monsieur est grand. Une tête de plus que moi, l'enc... foiré...- et me... _mes lunettes ! Il m'a piqué mes lunettes !_ Cet abruti regarde les verres puis les manches en ricanant.

- Des fausses ? Tu es vraiment pitoyable, Haruno..., persiffle-t-il dans un murmure glacé.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mettre tout mon argent dans une paire de lunettes... Tant que ça me protège les yeux ça me va…

Ses sourcils se froncent, exprimant tout son mépris. Soudain, quelqu'un débarque en furie, le blond du van.

- A qui tu causes, je t'appelle depuis trois plombes là... Tiens... Un chewing gum collé à la vitre de notre terrasse...

L'Uchiwa lui tendit mes lunettes et le blond les saisit, les regarda quelques secondes puis... les balança par dessus le balcon sans aucune pitié... Le...

- Alala, une merde de moins sur cette terrasse, maintenant dégage malabar, ou tu subiras le même sort que tes lunettes de prolétaire, jeta le blond en m'adressant un sourire lumineux.

Estomaquée par un tel renversement de personnalité, j'eus du mal à répondre rapidement.

- J'ai autant le droit que vous d'être sur cette putain de terrasse, si t'es pas content, personne ne te force à rester !

Il posa violemment sa main sur la vitre ce qui me fit plus que sursauter.

- Dégage...

- Uzumaki Naruto-kun, reste courtois, articula lentement une voix calme derrière moi

Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, Naruto tourna les talons dès qu'il aperçut qui lui parlait. La jeune fille derrière moi soupira.

- Je m'appelle Hinata, je suppose que tu es Sakura… Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te prêter des lunettes.

C'est à ce moment précis que je me suis demandée depuis combien de temps elle était là et si elle avait suivi toute la conversation... Je ne posai pas de question pour autant et suivis cette fameuse Hinata à l'intérieur, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Sasuke qui visiblement m'avait suivie du regard, un drôle de regard... Qui ne présageait rien de très bon...

- Il ne faut pas faire attention à lui, il est très malpoli, dit-elle un peu tremblante et rouge ce qui contrastait avec son ton ferme de tout à l'heure.

- A vrai dire, je pensais qu'il était différent, apparemment je me suis trompée…, marmonnai-je en repensant au trajet dans le van.

- Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça…, murmura-t-elle d'une voix très triste.

Aussitôt, je songeai à Sasuke. Avait-elle vécu le même genre d'expérience que moi ? Essayant de m'imaginer plusieurs scénarios, je l'observai de plus près. Elle était plus petite que moi, fine mais avec une poitrine plutôt conséquente. De longs cheveux ébènes aux reflets bleutés cascadaient sur ses épaules et entre ses omoplates. Il émanait autour d'elle une aura de calme et d'innocence mais en dégageant également beaucoup de maturité. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de mon examen visuel.

- Alors, tu t'appelles Hinata c'est ça ? Tu es une fille d'employé aussi ?

- Oui et non… En fait, l'élan commercial de la société Uchiwa Corporation vient du fait que l'entreprise de mon père a fusionné avec la sienne. Nos deux entreprises voulaient s'agrandir et maintenant la société s'appelle U&H Corporation.

J'avais brièvement entendu mon père parler d'une fusion… Mais alors elle était… ?

- Tu es Hyuuga Hinata ?

- Oui…

Elle était connue comme la future héritière de l'énorme dynastie Hyuuga mais son cousin lui faisait de l'ombre. D'ailleurs dans le groupe de garçons que j'avais vu dans le van…

- Ton cousin est là aussi, non ?

- Oui, il traine avec l'autre idiot

- Je vois…

Je la trouvais très sympathique et je pensais que ce sentiment était réciproque. Nous décidâmes d'aller à la piscine après qu'elle m'ait montrée sa chambre -identique à la mienne mais dans différents coloris-.

Nous rentrâmes dans l'ascenseur et descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée. C'était agréable de discuter avec elle. Et cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé à quelqu'un de gentil et de prévenant de mon âge. En fait, en y réfléchissant davantage, ça ne m'était jamais vraiment arrivé.

Nous visitâmes rapidement le hall puis nous nous rendîmes à la piscine où nous retirâmes nos vêtements pour aller nous baigner. L'eau était vraiment bonne, c'était merveilleux ... Je fis basculer ma tête en arrière et remis mes cheveux en place après le plongeon que je venais d'effectuer. Nous étions assises sur les marches de la piscine, l'eau jusqu'au nombril et nous bronzions en discutant de ce que nous allions faire de notre soirée. Hinata était en train de me proposer de rejoindre ses propres amies lorsqu'une ombre s'étala sur nous, nous cachant le soleil.

- Yo !, lança Naruto d'un air enjoué...

- Vous allez nous suivre partout ?, demandai-je, excédée par leur comportement immature.

- Ça dépend de notre emploi du temps, bubble-gum, lui répondit Naruto en plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête.

- Dois-je te faire remarquer que nous avons le nôtre également, imbécile ?, répliqua Hinata en fusillant l'Uzumaki du regard, sans pour autant s'empêcher de rougir.

Elle et moi nous étions redressées, prêtes à partir, changer d'endroit pour ne pas subir leur présence horripilante. Je passai entre eux, frôlant Sasuke qui s'était placé devant moi pour me barrer le chemin. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore, cet imbécile ? Son regard me troubla, dévalant sur mon corps avec rapidité. Je n'aimais vraiment pas qu'on me regarde... Alors lui je préférais ne pas en parler...

- Tu nous laisses déjà, Harumoche ? Pas envie de nous étaler de la crème dans le dos ?, railla-t-il.

C'en était trop : cet hôtel était un palace, mes vacances auraient pu être magnifiques, **stop** ! Je m'approchai de Sasuke et enfonçai mon index accusateur dans son torse, hors-de-moi.

- Écoute-moi bien, sale pourriture, commençai-je avec l'assurance de la colère. Va te trouver une pétasse et lâche nous la grappe, _pareil pour vous_, ajoutai-je en jetant un regard aux autres garçons.

Je ne compris pas bien ce qui était en train de se passer, un étau m'enserra la taille et soudainement, j'étais dans l'eau. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis de nombreuses autres personnes tomber dans l'eau à mes côtés. J'émergeais et je vis un brun à tête d'ananas à mes côtés, Hinata s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à Naruto qui essayait en vain de la lancer dans l'eau. Je n'eus pas le temps d'observer le spectacle davantage que ce que je craignais qu'il arrive arriva. Quelqu'un m'appuya fortement sur la tête _pour me couler_. Je me débattis mais en vain. _J'avais horreur de ça_ !

Cela me rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs...

Je me sentais partir... Je n'avais plus d'air... Comment décrire cette sensation horrible... Oppression. J'arrêtai de me débattre, je ne pouvais plus et soudain la personne n'appuya plus et me remonta à la surface. Je m'appuyai contre cette personne qui se révéla être un garçon -sans rire, il n'a pas de seins- et reprend mon souffle avec difficulté, je suis contre lui, mes bras autour de sa nuque... _Il faut que je me réveille_ !

Je reculai brusquement et trébuchai : l'escalier était derrière moi et j'avais buté sur la première marche. Le garçon m'agrippa le bras avec brusquerie et m'empêcha de tomber en m'attirant à lui... Et me revoilà collée contre son torse... Impossible, on tournait en rond là... Je reculai, plus doucement cette fois et me frottai les yeux pour les aider à s'ouvrir... Le brun a la tête d'ananas était devant moi, un brun lui criait dessus parce qu'il l'avait empêché de me noyer... Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais espéré... Qu'avais-je pu espérer ? Je regardai autour de moi tout en tapotant l'épaule de l'ananas pour le remercier vraiment ce mec est un mec bien... -je dis ça parce qu'il m'a sauvée de la noyade, c'est tout... Oui, je suis une crevarde- Puis je remontai les escaliers et m'assis sur la dernière marche en respirant lentement... Hinata me rejoint avec calme.

- Franchement vous n'êtes pas nets !, criai-je aux garçons dans l'eau.

- Oh ça va, on veut juste s'éclater, brailla Naruto avec entrain.

- Allez vous éclater avec d'autres personnes, on ne vous a rien demandé !, lui répondit-elle en se massant la nuque.

Ils partirent en riant, le brun qui m'avait sauvée s'attardant un peu sur moi, l'air inquiet. Finalement ils disparurent sur le sentier qui menait à la plage…

Plus déprimées qu'autre chose, nous décidâmes de remonter et de prendre un déjeuner pour ensuite se préparer à sortir histoire de se changer les idées.  
On passa le reste de l'après midi à discuter sur une pelouse ostensiblement verte, probablement d'avoir été arrosée toute la nuit. Hinata me parla de son lycée tandis que je lui parlais du mien. Le sujet dériva parfois sur l'abruti et sur le blond -dont j'appris d'ailleurs le nom : Naruto- mais sans digresser de manière déprimante, fort heureusement.

Honnêtement, j'étais curieuse de voir le déroulement de la soirée... Je n'avais pas de pressentiment particulier... Seule question, comment allai-je m'habiller ?

Arrivée dans ma chambre, j'ouvris l'armoire rouge et noire et commençai à faire l'inventaire de mes tenues... J'optai finalement pour un pantalon gris, un débardeur noir légèrement décolleté et un sweat à capuche gris clair à fermeture éclair, que je décidai de laisser ouvert. Je complétai ma tenue par une simple chaine en argent et des créoles à mes oreilles. Je pris une pince, et attachai simplement mes cheveux à la va vite, histoire que des mèches roses retombent un peu partout et je me mis du crayon et du mascara… _MAIS BREF_ !

Je n'ai pas de sac alors j'accours dans la chambre d'Hinata pour lui demander s'il elle n'en aurait pas un à me dépanner pour la soirée. Elle me prête un sac à lanière noir plutôt sympathique puis je retourne dans ma chambre et y fourre mon téléphone, mon mp3 avec ses écouteurs, mon crayon, mon mascara, un paquet de mouchoir -sait-on jamais ?-, ma carte d'identité et enfin mon portefeuille.

Hinata tournoyait devant moi, exactement comme je lui venais de lui demander.  
Elle portait une robe bleue, et avait rehaussé sa petite taille par une paire de _Jimmy Choo_ (m'avait-elle dit avec un accent trop parfait…), ses cheveux étaient noués en deux couettes en catogan, ce qui lui donnait un look très naturel. Elle était tout simplement très jolie. Avant de partir, elle me dit d'attendre quelques instants et disparut dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle ouvrit un tube de rouge à lèvres prune et m'en appliqua avec soin tandis que, silencieuse et droite, je me laissai faire.

- Cela te va très bien, cette couleur est parfaite pour toi. Je te le donne, me dit-elle en me tendant le tube, je n'en ai pas l'utilité…

Je la remerciai pour ce présent et me regardai brièvement dans un miroir, me rendant compte que cela me donnait un look tout à fait différent. C'était étonnant à quel point cette touche de couleur pouvait faire basculer mon style banal au genre un peu plus vintage.

Nous nous étions renseignées, un van emmenait tous les jeunes à une certaine boite de nuit appelée Akatsuki. Une navette assurait des retours réguliers afin de préserver la sécurité de chacun après une soirée arrosée. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur, enthousiastes et arrivâmes en bas ou des garçons -classes je dois l'avouer-, attendaient en discutant. Je repérai évidemment ceux de ce matin, en train de papoter avec d'autres filles qu'Hinata salua.

Je jetai de brefs regards à l'Uchiwa, tout cela à l'air de l'ennuyer fermement...

- T'as pas bientôt fini de me mater ?, finit-il par dire, un sourire moqueur apparaissant sur ses lèvres _parfaites_ -Oula, je m'emporte-

- Mater qui ?, raillai-je

- T'es plutôt bonne comme ça, Haruno...

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment..., dis-je très pertinemment... -tu parles-

- Une fille qui prend le mot _« bonne »_ pour un compliment est une fille facile... à convaincre..., me renseigna-t-il sur un ton équivoque.

- Dans ce cas, quand l'autre fois tu m'as dis que tu prenais le mot _« con »_ pour un compliment, tu devais faire allusion au fait que tu étais un gars facile... à baiser..., ripostai-je en lui adressant un sourire qui voulait dire _« mais bordel, va te faire foutre »_ ou un truc du genre.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu cette conversation avec toi, Haruno.

- Tu ne te souviens que de ce que tu veux...

- Peut-être bien, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille ce qui me procura un frisson...

Il dût s'en rendre compte car il posa sa main dans le creux de mon dos pour m'inviter à rentrer dans la fameuse navette censée nous amener à l'Akatsuki. Hinata, la traitresse, m'avait lâchement abandonnée pour discuter avec d'autres filles qui semblaient avoir notre âge -je plaisante, évidemment-

J'étais sur la dernière banquette, avec l'autre abruti... Je sortis mon mp3 de mon sac et enfonçai les écouteurs dans mes oreilles. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir mettre comme musique ? J'avais envie de m'évader... J'avais envie d'écouter _Stripped_ des _Shiny Toy Guns_…

Je fermai les yeux et savourai pleinement ma musique quand soudain, je sentis une lumière traverser mes paupières. J'ouvris les yeux et je vis Sasuke, les bras croisés, les yeux fermés. La lumière venait de sa droite ; la route longeait apparemment la mer et le soleil s'éteignait dessus dans de belles lumières iridescentes... Je ne pus m'empêcher d'entrouvrir ma bouche, c'était la première fois que je voyais un coucher de soleil aussi magnifique. Avec _Stripped_ comme musique derrière, je peux vous assurer que j'ai eu un grand frisson et une poussée d'adrénaline impressionnante. Je détournai le regard sur Sasuke il était toujours dans la même position. Je lui tapai légèrement sur le bras, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il me lança un regard interrogatif entaché d'ennui. Je pointai mon doigt vers le coucher de soleil à sa droite, il tourna la tête, regarda une dizaine de secondes puis il me sembla voir un début de sourire mais ce n'était peut être qu'un effet de lumière car lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi, il avait l'air encore plus ennuyé qu'auparavant. Il se remit dans sa position initiale et referma les yeux. Je coupai mon mp3 car le chauffeur ralentissait. La voiture s'arrêta et nous sortîmes de la voiture. Un grand bâtiment blanc aux allures modernes se tenait devant nous. Une musique assourdissante nous parvenait de l'intérieur. J'avançai lentement vers l'entrée, une porte rouge foncée, et l'ouvrit. Un videur se tenait devant moi et derrière lui se trouvait une autre porte rouge foncée. Je lui tendis ma carte d'identité et il me laissa passer. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte derrière lui et l'enclencha ; quand la porte s'ouvrit, une musique électro fit trembler les vitres du porche. J'entrai et attendis les autres qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

- Eh bah au moins y'a de l'ambiance, cria une blonde en balayant la salle de son regard lapis-lazuli.

Elle n'avait pas tort, des spots multicolores nous aveuglaient toutes les deux secondes et la piste de danse était déjà bondée, il y avait foule au bar et très peu de places assises libres. Dans l'attente, Hinata me présenta les filles avec lesquelles elle parlait dans le bus.

- Je m'appelle Yamanaka Ino, enchantée, m'intima la blonde avec un sourire sincère.

- Moi, Haruno Sakura, enchantée aussi, répondis-je avec autant de franchise.

- Elle c'est Temari et elle Tenten, m'indiqua-t-elle en me montrant une blonde aux cheveux ondulés parlant avec le brun à la tête d'ananas puis une brune de dos parlant avec celui que je supposais être le cousin d'Hinata.

On parvint tout de même à trouver un box ou l'on s'installa, tous ensemble. Les filles discutaient en riant et les garçons parlaient de ce qu'ils allaient consommer. Soudainement, un air assez connu émergea de la précédente musique, le DJ de la boite semblait doué. Je reconnus la chanson quelques secondes après ; c'était _Summer Love_ de _Justin Timberlake_... Je ne me serais pas vue danser là-dessus, et pourtant Ino m'attrapa la main avec violence ainsi que celles des autres filles, et nous tira vers la piste de danse. On s'enfonçait dans la foule et soudain sans pouvoir l'expliquer, on était toutes à danser dans le rythme effréné de la chanson.

Certains des garçons nous avaient suivies ; Un garçon doté d'un air sauvage, -celui qui d'ailleurs, je crois m'en souvenir, avait tenté de me noyer dans la piscine, l'après midi- avait saisit la main d'Ino et ils se mirent tous les deux à danser de façon... très rapprochée ! Le cousin d'Hinata aussi faisait un collé-serré avec Tenten... Je les avais mieux observées, elles étaient toutes très belles et avaient l'air sympathiques, je me sentais mieux... La fameuse Temari et l'ananas discutait un peu plus loin, on sentait que le rapport entre eux était fort. Pendant ce temps, je dansais avec Hinata qui aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre dansait très naturellement et sensuellement.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil au box que nous avions quitté : Naruto sirotait sa boisson sans grand enthousiasme et l'Uchiwa semblait parler avec une fille habillée comme pour faire le trottoir. Cette vue m'agaça. Ces poufs n'ont vraiment aucun amour-propre ma parole. De toute façon, il n'aime que ce genre de filles... Que Dieu lui pardonne, ce n'est qu'un imbécile après tout...

Deux garçons ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre... Je dois reconnaitre qu'ils étaient plutôt mignons et évidemment, j'étais tellement flattée par le déroulement de la situation que quelques secondes plus tard, moi aussi j'étais en collé-serré avec l'un d'eux... Je fermai les yeux et me laissa aller dans le rythme. Je ne suis pas trop de ce genre habituellement mais la vue de l'autre abruti en train de draguer me donne envie de vomir : je me change simplement les idées.

Brusquement la chanson changea, maintenant c'était _Maneater_ de _Nelly Furtado_... Décidément... Je me surpris à voir l'image de Sasuke tandis que mon corps bougeait sensuellement sur celui de l'autre garçon. Je ne compris pas bien pourquoi mais au fond, je ne cherchais pas vraiment à comprendre. C'est quand je réalisai que je me comportais exactement comme les filles que je dénigrais que je décidai de cesser de danser : j'invitai toutefois mon partenaire à me suivre, ne désirait pas le planter ainsi au beau milieu de la piste de danse. Nous allâmes donc au bar : je demandai un saké au barman et lui un Mojito. Quand on s'aperçût qu'il n'y avait plus aucune autre place assise, je lui proposai d'aller à notre box, ce qu'il accepta. On s'assit donc en compagnie de Naruto et de Sasuke. Ces deux derniers regardaient mon cavalier d'un œil étrange...

- Comment tu t'appelles ?, criai-je au garçon pour couvrir le son de la musique.

- Tsunae, et toi ?, me répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Sakura, dis-je en lui adressant un sourire sincère.

C'est à ce moment, je crois, que je ne puis plus contrôler ce qui se passait.

- Salut, moi c'est Naruto et lui Sasuke, lança Naruto en tendant sa main à Tsunae.

- Salut, fit ce dernier en lui serrant vivement la main.

- Alors, on drague, Haruno ?, jeta Sasuke avec un sourire inquiétant.

- De quoi je me mêle, Uchiwa, va te trouver une fille et lui faire la totale au lieu de me poser tes questions inutiles..., crachai-je d'une voix acide.

- Mais Keï ne va pas être content quand je vais le lui dire, répliqua Sasuke.

- Keï ?

- Et bien oui, ton petit-ami...

- De quoi parle-t-il, Sakura-san ?, me-demanda Tsunae en affichant un air d'incompréhension.

- On parle de son copain, lui répondit Sasuke en plongeant son regard onyx dans le mien.

- Bon, moi je vais y aller, je ne vais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, lança-t-il en quittant la table, son verre à la main.

- Non, attends !

Il me répondit par un au revoir de la main en s'enfonçant dans la foule...

Je reportai mon regard sur l'Uchiwa qui semblait très fier de lui. Naruto quitta la table à son tour et se dirigea vers Hinata qui dansait avec un garçon ils riaient ensemble et ça ne semblait pas convenir au blond.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?, demandai-je brusquement.

- C'est fou ce qu'internet peut contenir comme information... Takishima Keï, personnage du manga _Special A Class_..., murmura-t-il, me rappelant alors l'épisode du van.

- Tu es allé jusqu'à chercher le nom de ce gars sur internet ? Mais ma parole tu es complètement malade !

- Qui est le plus malade ? Le méfiant ou la mythomane ?, railla-t-il en haussant la voix.

Je bus d'une traite mon saké et tant pis pour les vertiges. Ce mec était détestable, vraiment. Qu'allai-je faire de ma soirée, à présent ? Retourner seule sur la piste de danse me semblait être un effort surhumain...

- Cependant, il est vrai que je t'ai fait perdre ton cavalier, c'est bête... Surtout que tu ne risques pas de te faire inviter à nouveau avant un bon bout de temps..., lança-t-il nonchalamment.

- Arrête de te préoccuper de ma vie privée et inquiète toi plutôt de la tienne..., murmurai-je dans une barbe que je n'avais pas -et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il m'entendit-.

Il suffit que j'aille sur la piste pour me faire assaillir, tu as envie de voir ?, siffla-t-il en rapprochant son visage du mien.

Oh, j'avais suffisamment vu, merci.

- Te voir te faire assaillir par des poufs ?, rétorquai-je. Pas de quoi se vanter, mon grand... Quoiqu'après tout, si tu ne te vantes pas de ça, il ne te reste plus grand chose...

- Au moins je ne m'invente pas des petites-copines, elles se bousculent vraiment pour le devenir..., riposta-t-il avec sarcasme.

Je le regardai longuement dans les yeux. Saisissant mon petit verre vide entre mon pouce et mon index, lui plaçant juste devant les yeux.

- Tu veux que je te dise, Uchiwa... Pour moi tu es aussi petit et vide que ce verre..., dis-je en le laissant tomber sur la table sur laquelle il se brisa, Oups... C'est sûrement comme ça que tu vas finir...

Je quittai la table. _Day'n'nite _commençait à résonner dans la salle... Les gens dansaient tous, et moi je traversai la foule en slalomant instinctivement pour ne heurter personne. Finalement mon téléphone se mit à vibrer furieusement dans ma poche.

Je le sortis et décrochai rapidement.

- Allo ?, dis-je platement.

~ C'est Karin, ne raccroche pas, Sasuke a changé de numéro de téléphone... Je sais qu'il ne peut pas te supporter mais peux-tu aller le voir et le lui demander...

Comment ça, il ne peut pas me supporter ? C'est surtout moi qui ne peut pas le supporter, je sais que ça peut lui paraitre impossible que quelqu'un haïsse son Sasuke chéri, mais si !... Malgré cela je sens que je vais profiter de la situation.

- Ah ouais ? J'attends pas mal de choses en retour de ce numéro..., dis-je calmement.

~ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, siffla Karin, apparemment énervée par ce retournement de situation.

- Alors, je veux un, des excuses pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir, deux, un s'il te plait sans ambigüité et trois, qu'après ça tu oublies mon numéro.

~ ...

- Karin ?

~ Pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, dit-elle très peu convaincante, s'il te plait, pourrais-tu me passer le numéro de Sasuke ? Je promets de ne plus jamais te rappeler..., ajouta-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence et non une contrainte.

- Oui, Karin, je vais te le chercher, ne raccroche pas...

~ Ouais, ouais...

Je pris un air vainqueur en me dirigeant vers le box que je venais de quitter. Maintenant c'est _What Goes Around_ de _Justin Timberlake_... Le DJ avait l'air de bien aimer la musique de _Justin Timberlake_, ce qui est compréhensible puisque finalement, c'est plutôt agréable de danser là-dessus. Je m'approchai de Sasuke et lui tendis mon téléphone, il avait l'air énervé.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- C'est ta Karin au téléphone..., raillai-je en lui mettant de force mon portable dans sa main.

Il me lança un regard méprisant et colla mon mobile à son oreille.

- Allo ?, dit-il avec brusquerie, Ouais, bah demande-leur... Dans combien de temps ?..., demande-t-il, la voix soudainement plus calme, ... Non, non c'est parfait... Avec qui ?..., continue-t-il en m'adressant maintenant un grand sourire maléfique, ... Ok... Eh bien à plus tard... Ouais...

Je tendis la main pour reprendre mon téléphone mais il le garda dans sa main.

- Peux-tu me rendre mon téléphone maintenant ?

Pour toute réponse il fit tomber mon mobile dans son verre rempli d'un cocktail bleu. Paralysée, je n'arrivai pas à saisir la mesure de son geste...

- Oups... C'est bête ça... Je suis maladroit... Ce doit être parce que je suis fou de joie à l'idée de recevoir Karin et ses amies dans deux jours...

Un grand coup d'électricité me traversa la nuque. Il fallait que je lui fasse mal, _maintenant_. Je me jetai sur lui et commençai à rouer son torse de coups. Il m'attrapa les mains avec les siennes et me les tordit, je le mordis, il jura et ma main finalement libre, je le giflai... Complètement éberluée, je me redressai, il porta sa main à sa joue et me lança un regard brûlant de haine. Je paniquai et m'écartai de lui : il semblait furieux. Je quittai la table pour la seconde fois mais cette fois je ne pris pas la peine d'éviter convenablement les gens. Il fallait mettre le plus de distance entre lui et moi. Je sortis de la boîte et me mit à contourner le bâtiment pour me cacher derrière... Mais derrière, la surface était désespérément plane... C'était la plage... Je continuai ma course dans le sable, sans m'arrêter... _What Goes Around_ résonnait péniblement à l'intérieur de mon crâne, comme si je n'avais pas quitté la boite de nuit. Je ne sentais personne derrière moi mais je n'avais aucune raison de ralentir ma course...

- Reviens ici !, entendis-je venant de loin derrière moi.

Par chance il faisait nuit, il n'allait pas pouvoir me retrouver tout de suite. Malheureusement, mes espoirs s'envolèrent rapidement Je le sentais arriver vers moi, alors prise d'un coup de folie et surtout de panique, je m'enfonçai dans la mer, glacée. Je tremblais, l'eau ralentissait mes mouvements et soudain, je m'effondrai de tout mon long dans l'eau... Il s'était jeté sur moi...

- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as osé faire !

Il était à califourchon sur moi. Ses yeux pénétrèrent dans les miens avec la violence de la colère. Je voyais mal : non seulement j'avais reçu de l'eau dans les yeux, mais en plus le sable rendait mes paupières douloureuses. Il semblait émaner de lui tant de haine que ma peur redoubla. Pourtant, quelque chose dans ses yeux me répétait de résister davantage et de m'échapper tant que je le pouvais encore. Alors que j'allais commencer à protester oralement, il m'enfonça la tête dans le sable, sous une vague glacée. Je ne compris pas très bien ce qui se produisait, tout devint flou et trop rapide. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je risquais d'y rester. Mes bras se mirent à se battre contre son emprise, émergeant de l'eau comme s'ils avaient le pouvoir de reprendre la respiration que l'eau me refusait.

Mais cela n'eut aucun effet : j'eus l'impression d'être dans une grande baignoire au sol graveleux. Je ne voyais rien mais j'imaginais nettement : mes yeux se mirent à la place des siens, me contemplant me noyer comme une enfant qu'on voudrait tuer.

Il m'enfonçait régulièrement la tête sous l'eau, me laissant à peine le temps de respirer... A plusieurs reprises, je m'étouffai en buvant la tasse...

Ses doigts, emmelées dans mes cheveux, me tirèrent à la surface comme pour vérifier que j'étais assez consciente pour m'imposer de nouveau la noyade.

- Je t'en supplie, arrête ! Je ne peux plus respirer, hurlai-je dans un accès d'effroi, avant de disparaitre à nouveau sous une vague.

Il ne m'écouta pas le moins du monde et plongea encore une fois ma tête dans l'eau. Finalement, curieusement, je le sentis s'executer et s'écarter de moi. Je me relevai avec difficulté, complètement trempée et salée à souhait... C'était réellement horrible... Je le dépassai et m'effondrai sur la plage, à bout de souffle...

Mon supplice était enfin terminé. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais avant qu'il ne se remette à califourchon sur moi et qu'il m'immobilise à nouveau, m'empêchant de reprendre convenablement mon souffle. Il posa avec violence une main sur ma bouche et pinça mon nez avec l'autre... Mes mains s'agrippèrent aussitôt à ses bras dans une étreinte suppliante... Je pleurais de nouveau... Il relâcha son emprise et me lança un regard fiévreux empli de mépris...

- Si je me souviens bien, l'asphyxie est la chose qui te fait le plus peur…

A cet instant, ce qui me faisait le plus peur, c'était lui...

Excuse-toi !, m'ordonna-t-il en m'agrippant le cou avec sa main droite.

Ca y est, j'allais mourir. De ses mains.

Ridicule.

Je savais, j'étais certaine au fond de moi, que si je disparaissais, il s'en voudrait pour le reste de sa vie. Qu'il ne voulait pas réellement ce qui arrivait mais qu'il ne parvenait pas le moins du monde à contrôler ses gestes. Je me rendis alors soudainement compte qu'on ne lui avait jamais appris à maîtriser la violence de l'humanité : il la subissait comme les assauts d'une lance et renchérissait toujours, sans se rendre compte qu'il courrait à sa perte.

Quand je compris que j'étais involontairement en train de lui céder mon pardon alors que sa main serrait toujours ma gorge, je me giflai mentalement.

- Tu m'ét... touffes..., s'il... te... pla... plait…, sifflai-je, éreintée.

Il me couva de son regard le plus dédaigneux et me relâcha...

- Par... Pardon, gémis-je, en pleurant sans m'arrêter...

- _Arrête de pleurer, sale chialeuse !_

Mes pleurs redoublèrent, il se releva, me laissant gésir sur le sol, partant dans la direction opposée de la boite de nuit... Je restai longtemps allongée sur le sable glacé de cette plage... Suivant du regard sa silhouette enragée qui s'estompait dans l'obscurité profonde.

Moi, l'adolescente pas trop malheureuse, certes en mal d'attention et en mal d'amis, mais profondément battante et optimiste, venait de faire une croix sur mon avenir en quelques secondes, juste parce qu'il avait voulu me supprimer de la planète Terre.

Je savais que jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner ce geste, mais j'étais encore plus consciente que je ne pourrais pas l'en blâmer éternellement. Cette contradiction faisait battre mes tempes dans une danse diabolique.

Je savais quoi faire : le dire à mes parents, porter plainte. Ces réalités concrètes m'effrayèrent encore davantage que sa main autour de mon cou.

J'aimais un psychopathe.

Je me redressai et revins à la boite de nuit pour y prendre une voiture de l'hôtel...

J'étais dans un état déplorable : affligée et complètement déboussolée, je marchais en tanguant moitié, écartée de la réalité et du rêve comme entre la raison et la folie. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien : je ne parvenais pas à réfléchir convenablement et mes oreilles étaient mystérieusement aussi douloureuses que si elles avaient côtoyé un fer chaud.

On me ramena à l'hotel sans me poser de question sur mon état, ce que je préférais... Arrivée devant ma porte, je m'aperçus pour la deuxième fois de la journée que je n'avais pas mon pass... Mon sac était resté à la boite de nuit en plus... Je n'avais plus de téléphone ... En bref c'était la misère... Epuisée, je redescendis et demanda à l'hôtesse de me donner un double du pass de ma suite, ce qu'elle fit. J'entrai dans ma chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Pris des vêtements de rechange et allai prendre une douche... Je n'arrivais toujours pas à penser correctement, tout était embrumé et je me sentais très fatiguée... Je m'habillai et retournai dans ma chambre. Allumai mon ordinateur, sans but... Entrai mon mot de passe... Et arrivai sur le bureau... J'ouvris un document word et me laissai emporter par le tourbillon des mots qui embrouillaient mon esprit...

«Je ne suis que démence...»

Mon inspiration s'arrêta là... car je faillis m'endormir sur mon clavier. Je me levai et ouvris la porte fenêtre pour prendre l'air quelques minutes avant d'aller me coucher. Je sentis une odeur de cigarette mais ne cherchai pas à savoir d'où elle provenait. Je m'accoudai silencieusement au balcon et respirai l'air frais pendant quelques minutes. Finalement, je rentrai à l'intérieur de ma chambre et me jetai sur mon lit ou je m'endormis presque aussitôt...

[…]

_Je suis dans un dédale, un dédale sombre ou j'avance à tâtons, les mains sur les murs humides. Ca sent le moisi ici, le renfermé. J'entends son rire résonner, son si beau rire. Ou est-il ?... Je n'aspire qu'à le retrouver... Mon ange..._

[...]

* * *

Le soleil me réveilla, je n'avais pas fermé ni la porte fenêtre, ni les rideaux... Quelle abrutie...

Ce qui s'était passé la veille me transperça le crâne comme une flèche incandescente. Je préférais imaginer qu'il ne s'est rien passé... Je ne voulais plus jamais y re-songer ou en parler. C'était dit : je resterais muette comme le témoin peureux d'un acte ignoble : presque complice des faits. Il fallait que je lui fasse prendre conscience des conséquences de ces actes.

La certitude qu'il n'avait pas, lui non plus, voulu ce qui s'était produit vandalisait toute trace de haine à son encontre. J'avais réellement envie de lui en vouloir mais il n'avait fait qu'écorcher la fascination stupide que j'éprouvais à son égard. Tout ce qui me restait, c'était cette espèce de compassion bancale et d'inquiétude infondée : comme s'il était la vraie victime de ses gestes.

Même si nous ne nous parlions jamais, je connaissais Sasuke. Brutaliser une fille n'était pas propre à son caractère, mais il conservait cette force enfantine et immature, accumulée par les années de haine, et elle ne demandait qu'à sortir.

Je cherchai mon portable pour regarder l'heure et soudain je me souvins que je n'ai plus de téléphone. Un détail m'intrigua alors ; mon sac était posé sur mon bureau, non loin de mon ordinateur. Une des filles me l'avait surement ramené. Je me levai et m'assis à mon bureau, mon ordinateur s'était mis en veille automatiquement. C'était mon seul moyen de connaitre l'heure alors je le rallumai. Je tombai alors sur un document word. Et là ce fut la décharge électrique.

_«La plus belle des démences est à mes pieds...»_

Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir modifié ma phrase mais tout était possible : je m'étais même endormie sur le clavier, alors... Je fermai le document sans le sauvegarder et regardai l'heure ; 8h08. Il était l'heure d'aller petit déjeuner, même si je ne mourrais pas vraiment de faim... Je me lavai alors, m'habillai simplement avec un short en jean et mon poncho favori. Hinata dormait encore je suppose, et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui expliquer ma tête d'enterrement.

Soudain me vint une brillante idée ; je saisis le téléphone de la chambre et demandai au room service de m'apporter deux petits déjeuners très copieux. Dix minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte.

- Room Serviiiiiiice !

J'ouvris et lui demandai de disposer tout ça sur la table de la terrasse. Je lui donnai un pourboire et il s'en alla, me laissant sur la terrasse devant la montagne de viennoiseries...

Compensation alimentaire, vous connaissez ? Je suis passée pro.

Je m'assois face à la mer et commence à manger un donut dont le dessus est recouvert de glaçage chocolat... Mon dieu, je me damnerais pour ça...

- Ta crise de boulimie quotidienne, Haruno ?

J'avale de travers. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne suis vraiment pas prête pour ça.

Je lui jette un coup d'oeil furtif, avalant difficilement ma bouchée.

Il se hisse sur la vitre et passe par dessus, tire une chaise, la retourne, s'assoit dessus et s'accoude sur le dossier : il me darde de son regard.

- C'était bien, hier, pas vrai ?

Je sentais de la violence dans sa voix calme. Il fallait que je parte, maintenant. Il ne fallait pas que j'écoute ce qu'il disait, il ne fallait pas que je lui parle ni que je le regarde. Je n'étais pas encore en mesure de lui crier ma haine ou de lui accorder mon pardon. Il ne me restait que de la perplexité et pas mal de crainte...

Je ne devais pas le regarder, je devais l'ignorer, ma raison me hurlait de rester immobile et stoïque devant ses provocations.

Il ricana.

Je fermai les yeux et pris une grande inspiration. Ne pas céder, ne _rien_ céder. Il souriait, faussement certes, mais souriait quand même, je le sentais.

Soudain, il approcha sa main de ma joue et l'y posa doucement. Je tressaillis à son contact. Je sentis son sourire s'agrandir mais sa mâchoire se contracta. Il suintait la haine, mais je savais qu'elle lui était bien plus destinée qu'à moi : il s'en voulait terriblement.

- C'est étrange mais, tu es plus vivante quand tu dors…

Je ne pus plus tenir. Alors lentement, je tournai ma tête et lui adressai le regard le plus vide et fatigué que je le pouvais. Il valait mieux lui montrer que j'étais à la fois complètement indifférente à son comportement, mais aussi que je n'étais pas réellement prête à jouer à notre jeu habituel. Il avait enfreint les règles en beauté après tout.

- De quoi tu parles, Uchinaze ?

Je n'avais pas vraiment pu résister à l'envie de lui asséner ce surnom. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Son sourire s'étira pourtant.

- Je dis que ce n'est pas très prudent de laisser sa porte fenêtre ouverte, Harumoche.

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Ce mec était entré dans ma chambre en pleine nuit ?

Le jeu prenait réellement une toute autre ampleur : cela devenait vraiment dangereux et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir y faire face.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es entré dans ma chambre ?, balbutiai-je, sans contenance.

- D'accord, je ne te le dis pas, Harumoche, railla-t-il en voyant mon air déconfit.

- Tu sais que c'est une infraction ?, mugis-je, effarée par son insouciance flagrante.

De quoi tu parles, t'es pas flattée que je sois venu voir la déclaration d'amour que tu étais en train de m'écrire sur ton ordinateur ? D'ailleurs à ce propos, je trouve que tu la commence très mal ..., commenta Sasuke en prenant un faux air songeur.

Comment peut-il être aussi détaché ?

Pourtant il nous offre une alternative agréable : ne plus revenir sur le pire en jouant sur les habitudes.

- C'est toi qui a changé la phrase ?, murmurai-je sur un ton accusateur.

- Peut être, Harumoche...

Je ne sais plus quoi répondre, je suis complètement abasourdie, ce mec est cinglé. Et ce qui m'effraie le plus, c'est que ça me plait foutrement.

- Sans rire Uchinaze, je savais que tu n'étais pas très sain d'esprit, mais à ce point là...

- Je te fais peur, bubble-gum ?, lança-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Oui, dis-je platement en repoussant l'assiette devant moi.

_MAIS QU'EST CE QUI ME PREND DE LUI DIRE « OUI » ? JE SUIS CONNE OU QUOI ?_

Enfin bon, lui non plus ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse et malgré le chaos qui règne en mon for intérieur, je le regarde avec un air fatigué et triste. Il se reprend vite, un Uchiwa ne montre pas ses émotions, voyons ! -je peux parler...-

Je crois que je suis masochiste.

- Tant mieux, finit-il par dire, ne trouvant rien de très intelligent à dire à la place...

C'est parfait, j'ai sa faille, je vais me montrer gentille avec lui, il va souffrir.

- Bien, pendant que tu es là, veux-tu petit-déjeuner avec moi ?, lui proposai-je en souriant tout à coup.

- Petit-déjeuner avec toi ?, répéta-t-il, complètement perdu.

- Oui, je pense qu'Hinata ne va pas se lever tout de suite donc tu peux te servir, au pire je rappellerai le room-service, continuai-je en accentuant mon sourire faussement sincère, Tu veux ?

Il fronce les sourcils, ce con est plus intelligent que je ne le croyais... Ou alors je suis plus barge que prévu... Allez savoir.

- Je m'en vais, tu n'es pas intéressante quand tu ne réponds pas...

_Enfin _! Il s'en va... Comment ça je ne suis pas intéressante quand je ne réponds pas ?... Il sous-entend donc que je suis intéressante quand je lui réponds ?... En fait, je ne devrais pas me sentir flattée par les insultes par ce psychopathe mais bon... _passons_. De toute face, j'ai déjà outrepassé la bienséance et la raison, je crois.

- Attends, Sasuke !, le rappelai-je ce qui le troubla encore davantage -j'en suis sûre-.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harumoche ?, tenta-t-il pour me provoquer, certainement.

- Alors, la bande de Karin arrive demain ?

- Tu verras bien...

Et il tourne les talons. J'ai la sensation d'avoir gagné, pour une fois -gagné quoi ? Ne me demandez pas, j'en sais rien-.

Je n'ai plus vraiment faim. Que faisait-il dans ma chambre, hier soir ? J'ai de niaises idées romantiques en tête dans le genre il s'assoit sur le bord de mon lit et me regarde dormir puis il se penche vers moi pour me voler un baiser... _ok, stop_ ! Il me prend quoi là ?

C'est Uchiwa Sasuke, le mec qui a faillit me tuer hier soir... C'est un fou dangereux, pas l'amant de mes rêves... Je suis vraiment neuneu, ma parole...

Je décide d'aller piquer une tête dans la piscine pour vider ma tête de toutes ses conneries... Mes conneries. Une fois en bas, et après avoir fait quelques longueurs, je m'allonge sur un des transats qui bornent la piscine. Je n'ai plus de lunettes -A cause de _qui_, d'après-vous ?- alors je protège mes yeux en mettant mon bras au-dessus de mon visage. Un petit espace de lumière me donne la vue sur le bâtiment et je regarde machinalement au deuxième étage... Merde... Uchiwa Sasuke est en train de me mater... Il ne peut pas savoir que je le regarde puisque j'ai mon bras sur le visage et de là haut, qui sait ce qu'on voit... J'admets qu'il est vraiment beau, il a un visage d'ange et une belle musculature mais ce corps de rêve renferme un esprit démoniaque.

J'enlevai mon bras, les yeux fermés et une brillante idée germa dans mon esprit, j'allais le faire baver ! Enfin essayer parce qu'avec un physique comme le mien, ce n'est pas si facile... Je plongeai dans l'eau avec grâce et en ressors en remettant mes cheveux en place. Dans mon esprit, je visualisai une Sakura parfaite bouger au ralenti, des gouttes d'eau dégoulinant un peu partout. Une vraie bombasse quoi. Je regarde discrètement vers là haut... Et _un vent pour Saku, un_. Il n'est plus là. Je ne saurai pas dire à quel moment il est parti et sans pouvoir l'expliquer, je me sens très frustrée. Je prends ma serviette et entreprends de me sécher quand soudain une ombre surgit derrière moi et je tombe dans la piscine avec ma serviette -pas ridicule...-

- Tiens Harumoche, tu as les jambes en coton on dirait..., railla-t-il tandis que j'émergeai.

Je peux dire ce que je veux, même si un air profondément agacé s'affiche sur mon visage, je suis quand même contente. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu un comportement aussi immature de toute ma vie. On est vraiment des imbéciles.

Je m'approche du rebord en maintenant le regard.

- C'est du harcèlement ça, monsieur Uchiwa, reprochai-je, la voix cynique.

- Je me préoccupe de votre santé et vous vous plaignez ? Je vous trouve bien désagréable, mademoiselle Haruno, protesta-t-il avec conviction.

- De ma santé ?

- Oui, ce n'est pas bon d'aller se baigner juste après avoir mangé, voyez, il en résulte une faiblesse évidente dans vos jambes. Si je puis me permettre, vous devriez vous asseoir, me conseilla-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse nu de manière à se donner un air plus sérieux.

- Mais monsieur Uchiwa, ne m'avez-vous pas poussée dans ce bassin ?, rétorquai-je sur un ton accusateur.

- Voyons, non. Vous aurez trébuché... probablement, rétorqua-t-il en laissant apparaître un sourire supérieur sur sa gueule d'ange.

Un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage sans que je le contrôle. Ce jeu allait nous bouffer, et moi la première.

- Il me semble bien que cette même faiblesse due à la baignade prohibée dont vous parliez me fasse faire des gestes inopportuns..., me plains-je en prenant l'air d'une victime.

- Parlez-vous de votre radieux sourire, mademoiselle Haruno ?, railla-t-il en affichant un sourire sarcastique.

- Non, monsieur Uchiwa, répondis-je en l'arrosant vivement. Je parlais de ce geste là...

Il se protégea tant bien que mal avec son bras et tandis qu'il essayait de parer mes jets d'eaux, je lui attrapai la cheville droite avec ma main gauche et le tirai brusquement vers l'eau. Il tomba dans un grand _PLOUF -_j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça- et lorsqu'il émergea, il jura.

- Mademoiselle Haruno, il me semble bien que vous soyez une garce, dit-il en pointant un index accusateur vers mon honorable personne.

- Monsieur Uchiwa, il me semble bien que vous soyez un goujat, répliquai-je en relevant le menton dans un sourire vainqueur.

- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi l'être encore plus, mademoiselle Haruno, se moqua-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi dont le dos butait contre le rebord.

- Que faites-vous, mon cher ? Ne vous laissez point emporter !, répondis-je, un peu inquiète, toutefois.

- Laissez-faire, mademoiselle, me coupa-t-il en penchant son visage vers le mien.

Complètement affolée, je tentai vainement de m'écarter de lui mais... Le voulais-je vraiment ? Bien-sûr que non. Je suis cinglée après tout, il ne faut pas trop m'en demander. Mes yeux se fermèrent instinctivement quand je sentis son souffle sur mes lèvres. Je n'avais ni le courage ni l'envie de tourner la tête. J'attendis, j'attendais, mais rien ne vint.

- Allons mademoiselle, croyiez-vous stupidement que j'allais vous embrasser ?

Je rouvris les yeux et vis que Sasuke affichait un air triomphant.

- Sale pourriture, tu joues avec moi !, m'écriai-je en le repoussant violemment, ce qui entre parenthèse n'eut aucun effet -moi et ma force de malade-.

- Un faux espoir, Harumoche ? Ca me fait tellement plaisir, si tu savais..., soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux de satisfaction.

- Ecarte-toi de moi, Uchiwa !, braillai-je en lui donnant des coups.

- Si vous teniez tant que ça à ce que je vous embrasse, mademoiselle Haruno _Sakura_, il suffisait de me le demander, dit-il en riant à moitié.

Il m'était impossible de prononcer un mot et lorsqu'il eut attendu assez longtemps à son goût...

- Afin que je puisse... Refuser de vive voix...

Il m'avait achevée mais au moins je ne pouvais plus me voiler la face ; j'étais amoureuse de lui et plus que jamais. Le fait que ce soit une véritable enflure -doublée d'une psychopathie désormais avérée- n'entachait en rien mes sentiments pour lui. Le temps n'avait rien altéré non plus. Je m'étais persuadée que je ne ressentais plus rien à son égard mais il était évident qu'il m'attirait beaucoup...

Je posai ma main sur son torse et le repoussai avec douceur, ce qui à mon grand étonnement marcha beaucoup mieux que les violents coups que je lui avais donné auparavant.

- J'aspire à aller m'apitoyer sur ma défaite, monsieur Uchiwa, alors laissez-moi passer, s'il vous plait, dis-je d'une voix éteinte.

- C'est quoi le problème ? C'est plus la même chose de discuter avec toi, avant tu avais du répondant..., me fit-il remarquer avec une voix et un visage entachés par l'ennui.

Mon sourire fût ma seule réponse et je sortis de l'eau. Je récupérai mes affaires et pris une serviette blanche parmi l'une des piles. Je n'avais plus le cœur à rien.

- _Si vous m'aviez embrassé, vous auriez sûrement eu la réponse à votre question, monsieur Uchiwa._

Non je mens.

Ca c'est ce que j'aurais aimé répondre mais en vrai j'ai dit :

- A plus tard, Uchinaze.

Nettement moins romantique, n'est ce pas ?... « C'est quoi le problème ? » ? Le problème, abruti fini, c'est que je crois que je t'aime. Je tourne les talons, le laissant dans l'eau, plongé dans sa réflexion. On peut désormais m'appeler Sakura-la-barge.

Demain, la bande de Karin arrive…

Je retourne me coucher et lorsqu'Hinata vient me réveiller, je fais comme si c'était la première fois de la matinée…


	4. Arc Sasuke : Chapitre I

**Premier chapitre, point de vue Sasuke. Ne vous cassez pas les dents sur la longueur. C'est la vie : mêmes évènements mais pas le même nombre de mots. **

**Sachez que le reste de la fanfiction se présentera de cette façon. Si cette forme ne vous plait pas, je vous suggère de quitter le navire. Ou encore, ne lisez que le point de vue de la personne que vous désirez. Cela ne changera rien à l'histoire, de toute façon. Vous serez juste moins au courant de qui pense à quoi, quand, pourquoi, où... blablabla. Cela dit ce ne sera pas un handicap pour votre vue de l'histoire puisque de toute façon, comme je l'ai dit, il se passe les mêmes évènements.  
**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux et me re-situe peu à peu. Mes oreilles me font un mal de chien et mon dos est en compote ; probablement parce que je me suis endormi dans une mauvaise position. Cela ne m'arrive pourtant jamais d'habitude. Où suis-je ?  
Je crois halluciner quand je réalise qu'Harumoche est face à moi. Je réfléchis quelques secondes et percute. C'est vrai, je suis dans l'avion…

Elle me regarde avec intensité et déception. Eh oui, Harumoche, tu ne pourras pas me contempler dormir plus longtemps : nous sommes apparemment arrivés.  
Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, demande-le moi gentiment et je fermerais à nouveau mes yeux sur ta tronche.  
Ah, elle est partie… Il est pourtant impossible qu'elle ait lu dans mes pensées... non ?

Je me relève, plutôt engourdi par le vol. Il faut que je retrouve Naruto et les autres. Je prends mes bagages et presse le pas : ces vacances sont prometteuses. Non seulement je serais avec de vrais potes et pas les habituels suceurs qui me suivent partout, mais en plus j'aurais tout le loisir de pouvoir me payer la tronche du malabar. Que du bonheur…!

J'aperçois bientôt la petite troupe des mecs, non loin de moi. Ils m'attendent visiblement. Naruto se jette sur moi : étonnant...

- Sas'keeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Alors, mon vieux ? Combien d'hôtesses ?

Son sourire fait naître le mien, comme d'habitude. Je sais qu'il n'en a pas l'air, mais ce mec est mon meilleur ami. Enfin, à ses heures de lucidité... Ce qui, je m'en rends compte, restreint pas mal la situation.

- Deux. _Three way style _(1), tu crois quoi, propose Kiba en me lançant un regard éloquent.

Eh oui, c'est vrai. Je ne vais pas nier que je joue dans la cour des grands… au grand dam du malabar qui aimerait m'avoir pour elle seule. Ah la blague. D'ailleurs où est cette greluche ? Encore en train de monter des stratégies pour me mettre dans son lit, forcément…  
Je la cherche des yeux mais ne la trouve pas. Étrange, je la repère pourtant toujours avec ses cheveux improbables. N'empêche qu'ils sont bien utiles…

- Mec, tu recommences, me reproche Kiba. T'es toujours dans les nuages, bordel. Tu cherches qui, encore ?

- Ta sœur, assénai-je.

- Ma sœur t'emmerde.

- C'est pas ce qu'elle me disait hier soir…

Kiba tente de me foutre un coup de poing dans l'épaule mais je l'esquive habilement en ricanant. Quoiqu'on puisse en penser, ces types sont mes amis. De vrais amis. Un peu cons, certes : on joue souvent à qui est le plus gros connard, ou tout simplement le plus imbécile, mais la vérité c'est qu'on est unis comme les doigts de la main. Même si on ne se voit que rarement, si l'un de nous a un problème, il sait toujours sur qui compter.

On continue de discuter en grimpant dans le van. Et qui nous rejoint, je vous le donne en mille ? Cette fille me suit. Je partirais bien mais cela montrerait que je lui attache un quelconque intérêt. La grosse blague. Alors tant pis, ma merveilleuse personne supportera son odeur le temps d'un trajet.

Elle s'assoit à côté de moi : cette fille me veut, c'est évident. Ce n'est pas du tout parce que c'est la dernière place libre du van, non, je vous assure, je pense que tout est prémédité.

Mes potes se moquent gentiment d'elle : évidemment, je leur en ai parlé. Une fille avec les cheveux roses, ça se repère, non ? Ils mesurent donc son idiotie à la perfection, et savent surtout jusqu'à quelles extrémités elle irait pour se rapprocher de moi. La preuve en est. Pourtant, elle arbore encore cette mine exaspérée. Elle ne va pas se plaindre, non ? J'accepte déjà sa présence à mes côtés, je ne vais pas non plus lui proposer de s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Enfin, si elle en a envie, elle n'a qu'à le demander, après tout… C'est vrai, ma grande générosité fait que, s'il manquait une place pour quelqu'un, je l'autoriserais, non sans dégoût, à poser son postérieur d'éléphant sur mes genoux splendides.

J'y songe encore un peu -peut-être trop longuement- jusqu'à ce que son téléphone interrompe mes pensées moyennement appropriées. Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Allo ?... Ouais… C'est qui… ?

N'allez pas croire que sa conversation m'intéresse. Mais qui a vraiment le choix d'écouter ce que dit son voisin lorsqu'il est au téléphone. Tu écoutes, et c'est tout.

- Puis-je savoir comment tu as eu mon numéro… ?, demande-t-elle, la voix contrariée.

Hahahaha ! Harumoche _is in troubleeeeeeeeeeeee_ !  
Je me demande qui ça peut être. C'est peut-être un gars… ?  
Curieusement, cette idée ne me plaît pas du tout. Sans doute parce que l'idée qu'elle pourrisse la vie d'autres mecs que moi me fait réellement chier : ça doit être ça. Je suis près à subir les pires tortures de sa part si c'est pour qu'elle épargne la gente masculine. Eh oui, je suis comme ça ; c'est une simple question de dévotion.

- Ah ouais ? Laisse moi t'éclairer, c'est toi qui va me rendre un service, mets ton téléphone dans ta bouche et essaie de l'avaler, ça soulagera tout le monde !, raille-t-elle.

Elle appuie rageusement sur le bouton rouge de son pauvre téléphone –devrais-je dire antiquité ?- avant d'exploser de rire. Sa santé mentale doit préoccuper ses amis -lesquels ?-… Elle se tourne vers moi, les yeux franchement rieurs et un peu haineux, je dois dire…

- C'était Karin…!, me révèle-t-elle comme si subitement je devais me sentir concerné, avant d'exploser de rire à nouveau.

J'ai envie de lui dire que je n'en ai rien à péter mais son téléphone m'interrompt dans ma réflexion.

- Allo, allo ? Y'a d'l'eau dans l'tuyau ?, psalmodie-t-elle.

Cette fille est _cinglée_. Je lâche un soupir alors qu'elle rigole encore à s'en élimer les cordes vocales.

- Non laisse tomber, je t'expliquerai…, finit-elle par articuler en reprenant son souffle et son sérieux. Merci beaucoup, à plus tard.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette voix sérieuse ? A qui parle-t-elle, au juste ? Ce n'est plus Karin, j'en suis sûr. En plus, j'ai cru entendre une voix d'homme au téléphone.

- C'était encore Karin ?, m'enquis-je réthoriquement dans le but de connaître son interlocuteur.

- Non… C'était…

Elle semble hésiter à le dire. Crache le morceau, fille stupide, comme si on avait le temps pour tes bégaiements idiots.

- … Keï…

- Keï ?, soufflai-je dubitatif.

C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Un prénom de mec. Je connais un Keï, ou pas ? Je sens que ce mec ne va pas me plaire du tout. Et puis pourquoi elle le remercie ? Moi, elle ne me remercie jamais. Alors qu'elle le devrait, franchement ! Pour toutes ces fois où je daigne lui répondre lorsqu'elle me parle, que je la regarde etc… Je suis un mec bien, sérieux.

Et pour toutes ces fois où je lui donne des coups de main… _Enfin!_… Il faudrait peut-être pour ça qu'elle soit au courant… Et ça _jamais_, plutôt mourir! Mais elle devrait le deviner, non ? Le sentir ! Quelle idiote. Instinct féminin, mon cul.  
Mais pourquoi glousse-t-elle, au juste ? Cette DINDE!

- Bah oui, Keï, Takishima Keï !

Voilà maintenant qu'elle regarde Naruto avec un sourire radieux ! Heh... Je te parle, je te ferais dire !  
Pourquoi ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle sourit, cette pintade ? C'est clair, elle peut crever la bouche ouverte pour que je lui parle à nouveau.

Naruto, bordel ! Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi ! Certes son sourire est adorable mais moi aussi elle a essayé de m'avoir comme ça ! Agis comme un homme, bon sang, et envoie-la balader ! Cette saleté d'horreur rose serait capable de me subtiliser mes amis…!

Le van finit par arriver à destination : pas trop tôt. Elle quitte le véhicule en première, comme une imbécile, s'attirant évidemment tous les regards de mes amis. Il faut dire que son… enfin… Elle est plutôt agréable à regarder si l'on omet sa tête. J'essaie de fixer mes yeux ailleurs mais ils sont inexorablement attirés par le balancement de ses hanches ; ah, je la mettrais bien dans mon pieu… Enfin, juste pour voir à quoi ressemblent ses jambes sans son jean, c'est tout.

Mais je constate surtout que je ne suis pas le seul à penser comme ça : les autres gars du van la suivent tout autant de leurs regards pervers.

- Eh, les mecs, les interpellai-je, la voix plutôt froide. Ne me dites pas que vous matez Harumoche.

Neiji esquisse un sourire narquois.

- Allons, Sasuke... On ne te ferait pas ça...

Ils échangent subitement tous un regard éloquent : sauf Naruto qui comme moi semble ne rien comprendre à la situation. J'imagine qu'il sous-entend par là que jamais il ne materait le laideron rose : ce serait une réelle offense à notre amitié. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait bien vouloir dire d'autre...

Nous finissons par tous sortir du van et rentrons dans l'hôtel. Il m'est familier car on vient souvent ici l'été, avec mes parents. J'ai ma chambre habituelle : je prends toujours la même, pour être sûr d'être avec les autres gars. Généralement, on se démerde pour être ensemble l'été : ça fait également plaisir à nos parents puisqu'ils sont pour la plupart des magnats de l'économie japonaise. Pouvoir se retrouver entre eux et faire des affaires, j'imagine que c'est ce qui s'appelle l'éclate entre vieux...

Nous nous installons rapidement : sortons nos bagages, déballons nos affaires, et les gars s'affalent évidemment sur les canapés.

- Y'a rien de plus chiant que les voyages, souffle Shikamaru avec sa lassitude habituelle.

J'esquisse un sourire et me dirige vers la terrasse. Je prendrais bien l'air cinq minutes. C'est probablement la dernière fois que je viens dans cet hôtel avec mes potes. Il est l'heure de réfléchir à notre avenir, notre diplôme de fin d'études est passé. Comme les autres gars, je sais que je peux trouver sans problème un poste dans l'entreprise familiale, mais est-ce vraiment ce que je veux ? C'est la question que n'arrête pas de me poser Itachi. Et qu'en sais-je, franchement ? Je n'ai que dix-sept ans bordel.

Je sais que mon père veut que ce soit mon frère qui reprenne le poste de PDG, mais je sais aussi qu'il me voudrait au centre névralgique de l'entreprise. Que son fils aîné la dirige et que son fils cadet ait une sorte de seconde place capitale, ou quelque chose du genre. Je crois qu'il me fait de plus en plus confiance, au rythme où celle en mon frère décroit, d'ailleurs : serait-ce par rapport à son attitude désinvolte face à son avenir ? Je n'en sais rien : encore une chose que j'ignore et qui me fait royalement chier.

De toute façon, j'imagine aisément que je ne suis pas le seul à galérer, non ? L'avenir, c'est quelque chose qui turlupine tout le monde, au moins une fois dans la vie, puisque c'est fatalement ce qui la domine… Mais s'il est sûr que le passé détermine l'avenir, qui suis-je franchement, à dix-sept ans, pour prendre suffisamment de recul afin de prévoir les conséquences de mes actes ? Je ne sais déjà pas ce que je vais faire du reste de mes vacances, sans blague.

Je peux bien faire semblant, je sais que je ne suis qu'un gamin. J'ai dû mal à me contrôler et à contrôler les événements qui surgissent dans ma vie. Je n'ai de maîtrise que sur les apparences, et même si le monde est sous leur joug, quelques personnes voient sous la surface.

J'attrape une fleur du bougainvillier installé sur notre terrasse et la tord entre mes doigts avec ennui. _Petite fleur rose inutile_. J'arrache lentement chacun des pétales au dessus du balcon et regarde leur chute douce et maladroite. Finalement, je lâche le cœur en dernier et il vient s'écraser sur un serveur en dessous. Il ne le remarque même pas, l'imbécile. Mes doigts sont un peu poisseux car imbibés du nectar de la fleur : par réflexe, je les conduis à mes narines. Le parfum est frais et fleuri, rien d'extraordinaire… Mais j'aime bien.

Je finis par reporter mon regard sur l'océan. La vue de la plage ne m'apaise pas : j'ai une sorte d'oppression au niveau du cœur, comme un couteau sous la gorge. _Mais pourquoi s'en faire_, me dirait Naruto, _tu es talentueux, tu parviens toujours à tes fins._

_Tu es un Uchiwa_, me remémore régulièrement mon père.

Inutile de me le rappeler sans cesse. Je ne sais de toute façon plus vraiment si je dois en tirer de la fierté ou juste des incertitudes.

- Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…!, criaille une voix que je ne connais que trop bien.

Je soupire. Mais même si j'ai pour habitude de râler à chacune de ses spontanéités, c'est toujours Naruto qui parvient à occulter le côté sombre de ma vie. Mon côté sombre. Celui que personne n'a jamais vu à part lui. Celui que personne ne verra jamais.

Comme une ombre cachée, tout au fond : un double appartenant à une autre vie. Un spectre cruel et dément, possessif et avide ; quelque chose me hantant depuis mon enfance, qui ne me quitte jamais, malgré les apparences…  
Lentement, je me redresse et quitte la rambarde pour rentrer à l'intérieur et rejoindre les autres. C'est là que je la vois. Elle.

Comme d'habitude, elle me fixe de ce regard étrange. Imaginez : deux grandes billes couleur menthe, aux hélices entremêlées. Elle complique toujours tout, et je ne comprends jamais ce qu'elle essaie de me dire avec ses yeux : je n'y vois que deux sentiments opposés : T_u n'es strictement rien pour moi_ et N_ous sommes seuls sur terre._ Cette espèce de mélange bâtard entre la fascination et le mépris, qui me déboussole régulièrement même si je feins le contraire.

Je souris méchamment : sa présence m'énerve. Je l'observe avec plus d'intensité et laisse dévaler mes yeux sur sa tenue. Ses jambes blanches sont empaquetées dans un short délavé et ses petits pieds enfournés dans des tongs couleur corail. Mon regard remonte lentement le long de ses cuisses, s'attardant –eh, je suis un homme après tout-, sur ses hanches. Mais je les imagine plus que je ne les vois ; ces dernières sont dissimulées sous une sorte de vêtement informe et sans manches, sans autre qualité que d'être de la même couleur que ses yeux.

Ne sait-elle pas à quel point ce vert jure avec le rose ? Cette pintade n'a jamais eu l'occasion de se payer un miroir, ou quoi ? Probablement pas. Je déglutis toutefois, sans raison : sa tenue m'énerve. Pourquoi montrer autant d'elle pour finalement me forcer à imaginer le reste ? Le faisait-elle exprès ? Était-ce une de ses tentatives de me séduire -car croyez-moi, elle essaie-.

Dénuder ses jambes, couvrir sa poitrine. Ça n'a aucun sens. Pour ce qu'elle en a, de toute manière.  
Je m'approche lentement de la baie vitrée nous séparant.

- Dis-moi, Haruno… T'as essayé de te faire belle ?, arguai-je avec cynisme.

- Si tu l'as remarqué, c'est que mon essai à réussi.

Je pleure sur sa répartie. Cette idiote n'a vraiment rien d'intelligent à dire… Pourtant, si elle me cherche, elle ne pourra se plaindre de me trouver.

- Qui sait, les miracles existent…, répliquai-je en esquissant un sourire sarcastique.

- Quand je te vois, je peine à y croire, Uchiwa…

Bang. Pas mauvaise, la moche. Je lui souris de plus belle, histoire de lui faire comprendre que si elle a gagné la bataille de la verve, elle n'a pas gagné la guerre des regards.  
Ses yeux m'exaspèrent. Je passe le bras au dessus de sa tête et lui chipe ses lunettes. Elle réagit si lentement que c'en est navrant. Ses petits bras s'agitent comme si j'allais les lui rendre. Idiote.  
J'examine les verres sans plus d'intérêt.

- Des fausses ? Tu es vraiment pitoyable, Haruno, lançai-je, l'air morne.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mettre tout mon argent dans une paire de lunettes… Tant que ça me protège les yeux, ça me va…

Sainte-Harumoche a parlé ! Applaudissons ses paroles anti-consuméristes pleines de sagesse ! L'utile et le fonctionnel l'emportent face au beau et au superflu. Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux de… la _précarité_.  
Des pas retentissent derrière moi : je parierais en mille qu'il s'agit de Naruto.

- A qui tu causes, je t'appelle depuis trois plombes, là… ?

Et Naruto bloqua. L'histoire d'une vie, d'une tragédie. D'un blond.

- Tiens, un chewing-gum… Collé à la vitre de notre terrasse.

Sa méchanceté me cloue sur place. Jamais je n'ai entendu Naruto user d'une voix si froide… Mais serait-ce à cause de la nouvelle présence d'Hinata ? Probablement. La petite brune s'est glissée derrière Harumoche, sans que cette dernière ne s'en aperçoive. Il faut dire que mini-Hyuuga est très forte pour passer inaperçue. Son arrivée m'indiffère complètement pour tout vous dire, mais je devine que Naruto ne peut en dire autant. Se montrer cruel devant elle, une manière de l'éloigner, peut-être… ?

Malheureusement pour mini-Hyuuga, je n'ai pas envie de l'aider. C'est vraiment le genre de fille qui m'exaspère. Certes, peut-être moins que d'autres, probablement parce qu'elle sait se taire. Ou plutôt parce qu'elle ne sait pas parler –détrompez-moi ?-. Je tends les lunettes d'Harumoche à Naruto. Sans surprise, je le vois les balancer au dessus du balcon. Ce mec n'a aucune retenue, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il me comprend si bien : lui aussi a ses côtés sombres. Si sombres qu'ils m'inquiètent, parfois.

- Alala, une merde de moins sur cette terrasse. Maintenant, dégage Malabar, ou tu subiras le même sort que tes lunettes de prolétaire.

Harumoche a l'air pétrifiée, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qui est en train de lui arriver… J'imagine que le changement de caractère de Naruto a de quoi défrayer son esprit critique : c'est ce qui s'appelle un comportement bipolaire, je crois, mais suis-je le mieux placé pour juger ?

- J'ai autant le droit que vous d'être sur cette putain de terrasse.

Ah, la vulgarité d'Harumoche : un délice pour les oreilles. Notamment lorsque l'on sait comme je le sais, c'est à dire d'expérience certaine, que c'est qu'elle commence à s'énerver, ou bien tout simplement que son trouble l'emporte sur son calme.

- Si t'es pas content, personne ne te force à rester !

Naruto abat sa main contre la paroi vitrée, faisant bondir Haruno et la petite Hyuuga. Je regarde ses jambes, elles flageolent un peu.

- Dégage, siffle Naruto avec haine.

- Uzumaki Naruto-kun, reste courtois.

Pas très difficile de déceler la crainte dans sa voix : la timidité aussi, ou du moins quelques dernières traces restantes, cette dernière mise à mal par leur passé compliqué.  
Le blond quitte la terrasse promptement, après avoir fusillé Hinata du regard. Harumoche semble ne vraiment rien comprendre à la situation. Ce serait presque comique.

- Je m'appelle Hinata, je suppose que tu es Sakura…

_Sakura_. Ce prénom me fait tiquer. Ce serait presque aussi laid que ses cheveux.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te prêter des lunettes.

Tant mieux. Une looseuse, deux looseuses, : qui se ressemblent s'assemblent.  
Elles rentrent à l'intérieur de leur chambre alors que je suis Rosette du regard. _Tu comprends ce que te dit mon regard, Harumoche ?… Tu vas prendre tellement cher pendant ces vacances…_  
Je re-rentre à l'intérieur de notre suite. Les mecs n'ont pas bougé, Naruto est visiblement parti prendre sa douche : Kiba et Shikamaru s'essuient les cheveux avec vigueur.

- Il s'est passé quoi, là ? On a entendu de vieux éclats de voix…, demande Shika. Naruto a l'air vener.

- Hinata est dans la chambre à côté…, dis-je simplement.

Neiji semble réagir, à ma droite. Il s'est redressé.

- Ils ne se sont toujours pas réconciliés ?, demande Kiba, un peu dépité. Hina-chan me manque… Je me demande ce qu'il fout, cet abruti.

- Arrêtons de parler de ça, lance soudain Neiji, un peu sèchement.

Hinata a déclaré ses sentiments à Naruto il y a environ trois mois. Naruto l'a inexplicablement rejetée, avec pas mal de froideur d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Mini-Hyuuga doit beaucoup en souffrir, surtout que Naruto ne nous dit pas pourquoi il l'a rejetée de cette manière, ni pourquoi il l'a rejetée tout court –nous savons _tous_ à quel point Naruto _apprécie_ mini-Hyuuga-.

Neiji s'est brouillé avec lui quelques temps mais il semble que Naruto ait clarifié la situation et qu'ils soient à nouveau amis… Ce que je ne m'explique pas, c'est pourquoi Naruto ne me raconte pas ce qu'il se passe. Je suis quand même son meilleur ami.

Bref, je ne suis pas trop au courant de tout ça. Mini-Hyuuga, Neiji, Kiba et Naruto étaient au même lycée, ces trois dernières années. Shika était dans le mien mais nous avions rarement l'occasion de nous voir, non seulement parce qu'en plus de sécher assidûment les cours, il les séchait pour aller lire à la bibliothèque de son propre père –c'est tout comme, son père est un ingénieur très reconnu et sa mère est chercheuse. Ils travaillent tous les deux pour la Uchiwa-Corp, ai-je oublié de le mentionner ? Tous les deux versent chaque année d'importants fonds à la bibliothèque de Tokyo, qui porte d'ailleurs leur nom : Nara-… Le comportement de ce mec est improbable… Enfin, j'ai cru comprendre le pourquoi du comment quand j'ai su que Temari, la sœur de Gaara –un de nos potes d'enfance, avec Naruto-, travaillait à la bibliothèque en tant que documentaliste-stagiaire.

Sacré Shika. D'après ce que j'ai compris aussi, elle est dans cet hôtel également. Je pense qu'Ino, Tenten et Hinata se sont démerdées pour lui offrir le séjour. Quand j'y pense, vous devez franchement ne rien comprendre à la situation… Je vais m'expliquer peut-être un peu plus.

Shika et moi étions au lycée Fuuji –enfin, collège/lycée, en fait- : ce lycée est comme qui dirait… rattaché à la Uchiwa-Corp. La plupart des enfants des employés y sont. C'est un vieux système, je l'avoue, que mon père tend d'ailleurs à occulter. Mais lorsqu'Uchiwa-Corp n'était encore qu'une petite entreprise, c'est-à-dire il y a quelques siècles, avec le fondateur de l'entreprise Uchiwa Madara ; il était encore très courant de voir des entreprises rester proches de leurs salariés et d'y employer leurs enfants, leurs petits-enfants etc.

C'est ainsi qu'est né ce système et s'il n'en reste plus grand-chose aujourd'hui, le lycée Fuuji demeure encore sous le joug de mon cher paternel. Itachi y est allé lui aussi, par exemple.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que ce n'est pas dans ce lycée de profiteurs et de lécheurs de pompes que je me suis fait mes amis. Oui, parce que comme vous pouvez vous en douter, avoir les enfants des employés de mon père dans mes classes n'a pas vraiment rendu ma vie très _rose_. En primaire, je peux vous avouer m'être fait martyriser comme pas possible. Heureusement, mon crétin de frère était souvent là pour me sortir du pétrin. Mais au collège, une nouvelle forme de harcèlement a commencé : la course à mon amitié. Oui, je suis riche, oui, je suis beau, oui, en plus, je suis intelligent. Ils m'enviaient tous, me détestaient, mais désiraient absolument m'avoir dans leur cercle d'amis. Car un ami riche, c'est un bon ami : c'est un ami qui peut vous sortir de la panade, qui vous paye le déjeuner, qui vous offre des cadeaux et vous invite en vacances. Comment vous dire que je ne suis pas de ces personnes ? Ah, vous l'aviez déjà deviné ? Sans blague ?

Bref, si au début j'acceptais leur "amitié", m'en sentant flatté, et même m'en sentant méritant : je méritais toutes ces choses, à mon humble avis. Très vite, j'ai déchanté quand j'ai vu les vrais visages de ces enfants perfides, bien souvent téléguidés par les volontés de leurs parents sans scrupules.

Et très vite également, je m'en suis amusé. Ah, il me semblait que tout un univers de jeu s'offrait à moi. Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais des gens puisqu'ils avaient cru pouvoir me manipuler à leur guise. C'est ce qui s'appelle la loi du triple-retour.

Tu crois que me faire un sourire t'octroiera le mien ? Non, il évitera juste le renvoi de ton père. T'en penses-quoi ? Je crois que t'as la haine. Mais tu sais quoi ? Le mieux dans cette histoire, c'est que tu ne peux rien faire : t'es obligé de te taire et de subir mes railleries. Eh oui. Souris et tais-toi. Tu étais la marionnette de papa-maman, et bien devine qui tire les ficelles maintenant ? Parce qu'il suffit pour moi de faire un seul geste, d'un seul coup de téléphone pour que papa-maman dégagent. Et consécutivement, que ta vie soit ruinée par la suite…

Moi ? Un enfoiré ? Vous allez vite en besogne, je trouve.

Bref, vous aurez vite compris que ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai connu mes vrais amis. Non, je les ai plutôt rencontrés à des fêtes organisées par mes parents…Tout simplement parce qu'il est dur de trouver des profiteurs parmi des personnes faisant partie du même monde. Quoi ? Vous me haïssez avec mes grands airs et mes discours pédants ? Sachez que je m'en tape : la vérité, c'est que je ne sais que trop bien comment sont les gens et que la plupart veulent abuser de vos biens, ou même profiter de votre gentillesse. La preuve, on a tellement profité de la mienne qu'il ne m'en reste plus une seule goutte. Dommage!

Quant à Naruto et Gaara, je jouais tout simplement avec eux au parc car nos mères étaient amies et aimaient s'y retrouver pour discuter.

Yamanaka Ino et Ama Tenten étaient également dans le même lycée que mini-Hyuuga, Neiji, Kiba et Naruto. Elles sont amies avec Temari depuis le bac à sable, d'après ce que je sais –par Gaara-. Ino, Tenten et mini-Hyuuga trainaient souvent avec Kiba, Neiji et Naruto avant qu'il n'y ait tout le grabuge expliqué précédemment entre Naruto et Hinata.

J'ai également connu Ino et Tenten à une des réceptions de mes parents mais je les connais moins bien que les autres mecs… Après tout, nous n'étions pas dans le même lycée et quand on se voyait entre gars, aucune fille n'était autorisée à venir –et puis quoi encore ? on ne va tout de même pas parler de fringues et de chanteurs à la mode… Puis, ne soyez pas stupides, on ne va pas inviter des filles alors qu'on prévoit évidemment de parler d'elles. Ce serait une faute stratégique assez conséquente.-

- Sasuke, t'en as pas marre de bloquer dans le vide, comme ça ?, s'enquit Naruto en sortant de la douche, visiblement calmé par cette dernière.

- Dixit mâchoire-baissée-langue-sortie-bave-coulante-œil-hagard. Ne me fais pas rire, marmonnai-je du tac-au-tac en entrant à mon tour dans la salle de bain pour me laver.

Que ce soit tenu pour dit : Uzumaki Naruto est une quiche qui s'ignore.

* * *

Nous sommes descendus après avoir décidé d'aller se poser sur la plage.

- Ça va être cool, annonce Naruto. C'est vraiment dommage que Gaara n'ait pas pu venir.

J'acquiesce silencieusement.

- On rejoint les filles, plus tard ?, s'enquit Kiba.

- C'est bon, on sait que tu veux voir Ino, cingle Neiji.

- T'es pas commode, Neiji. Ce ne serait pas, à tout hasard, parce que Tenten n'est pas encore arrivée ?

- La ferme, réplique-t-il avec pertinence.

- T'inquiètes pas, elle arrivera dans la soirée, ricane Kiba, très fier de lui.

Je suis leur échange d'un œil désintéressé. Neiji et moi sommes assez semblables et ça m'amuse beaucoup de le voir se faire mener par le bout du nez par Tenten. Bon, peut-être que j'exagère un peu. Mais seulement un peu, alors. Il est tellement dingue d'elle que ça frôle le ridicule : et évidemment, il dissimule tout ça derrière ses vannes et sa froideur. Ce mec est un imbécile.

En fait, on ne se ressemble pas du tout. D'abord parce que jamais je ne choisirais une fille comme Tenten. Certes, elle est canon etc, mais elle son caractère est bien trop indomptable. Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai la migraine. En fait, c'est comme Temari ; elles sont toutes les deux insupportables. Ino est moins compliquée mais elle est tout le temps en train de piailler et d'hystériser à propos de n'importe quoi… Et finalement, mini-Hyuuga ne dit jamais rien et rougit toutes les deux secondes –quand elle ne s'évanouit pas-.

En fait, quand je pense aux filles, ça me fait mal au crâne… En serrer une en soirée de temps à autres, c'est marrant et sympa… Mais rester avec une fille, eurk. Je ne comprends pas la raison pourquoi laquelle on devrait s'infliger ça.

Si une fille voulait faire de moi son petit-ami –je crois que c'est le cas de la plupart de mes connaissances féminines, incluant des femmes mariées… Quoi ? Je suis canon, ne soyez pas haineux, ce n'est vraiment pas de ma faute…-… Je l'enverrais paître. Après, il y a d'autres spécimens qui jouent à un jeu vicieux avec moi : toutes celles qui veulent m'avoir mais qui prétendent le contraire pour que je m'intéresse à elles. Généralement, je les perce à jour assez vite et me les tape rapidement… Ce sont celles qui chouinent le plus, c'est ça le pire. Ça joue les dures et finalement, ce sont de pauvres éponges –vous avez capté le sous-entendu poreux ? Hahahaha, je suis irrésistible…!-. Karin était comme ça… Maintenant c'est un peu comme ma prostituée personnelle. C'est bon, râlez-pas ! Elle est vraiment bonne aussi…

Harumoche aussi, est comme ça… Bon, la différence majeure, c'est que je ne l'ai encore jamais mise dans mon pieu. Mais franchement, si je le voulais, je le pourrais, hein. Mais je n'en ai vraiment pas envie… Cette fille m'insupporte, ses cheveux m'énervent, bref, elle m'exaspère. Bon, évidemment, j'ai une personnalité magnanime et si elle se jetait sur moi, il va sans dire que je la laisserais faire. Parce que voilà, je suis quelqu'un comme ça, un mec généreux etc… Si elle s'agenouillait devant moi et qu'elle attrapait mon pantalon en tirant dessus avec ses petites mains en me suppliant de la laisser être ma petite-amie, je pourrais éventuellement considérer sa demande…

_«Sasuke-sama… Je vous en prie…»… _Et là, elle remonterait lentement contre moi, en se collant contre mon torse et m'enserrerait de ses petits bras fragiles. _«Sasuke-sama… ?». _Et là, timidement, elle m'embrasserait en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, s'appuyant sur mes épaules. Et moi je me pencherais un peu plus vers elle pour l'aider à mieux me prouver qu'elle est dingue de moi… Et je la plaquerais contre…

… Il faut vraiment que je me calme. Pourquoi je pars toujours dans de grands trips comme ça ?

La peste est là. Je suis sûr qu'elle a fait exprès de se poster à cet endroit car elle savait que j'y passerais. Elle fait bien évidemment semblant de ne pas me voir et rigole avec mini-Hyuuga. Ses cheveux trempés gouttent le long de son corps humide… Elle est à moitié immergée, mais je vois sa poitrine briller au soleil, comme de la nacre. Mec ! Reprends-toi, t'es pas Lord Byron.

J'ai besoin de tout mon sang pour réfléchir et par conséquent, j'aimerais que seul mon cerveau soit irrigué, bordel…!

T'es quand même pas en train de mater ce vieux malabar délavé : regarde moi ces cheveux, et elle est bien trop grosse en plus. Eurk, genre _moi _je vais sortir avec une grosse. La blague. Quand à côté on peut se taper Karin… Enfin, ce n'est pas un bon exemple car même si elle est bien foutue, n'importe qui peut se taper Karin…

Enfin bref, je ne sortirais pas avec la Grosse. Voilà son nouveau surnom, j'en ricane d'avance. Naruto me donne un coup de coude, croyant me faire remarquer ce que je regarde puis déjà plusieurs minutes.

- Eh. Regarde.

- Je sais.

Il n'en faut pas plus, Naruto m'a déjà devancé.

- Yo !, lança Naruto d'un air enjoué...

- Vous allez nous suivre partout ?, siffla la Grosse, visiblement peu amène.

- Ça dépend de notre emploi du temps, bubble-gum, répliqua le blond du tac-au-tac.

- Dois-je te faire remarquer que nous avons le nôtre également, imbécile ?, tenta mini-Hyuuga, qui bien que ferme demeure rougissante.

Elles se relèvent et je me retiens de laisser mes yeux dévaler sur la silhouette d'Harumoche. De toute façon, elle est bien trop disgracieuse pour que je ne lui accorde un regard. Pourtant, cette idiote se dirige droit vers moi, à croire qu'elle désire vraiment que je la mate. Très bien, c'est de sa faute ! Je l'observe un peu : son maillot de bain est blanc et vert turquoise. Je me retiens de faire une réplique cinglante sur le fait qu'elle devrait resserrer le nœud de son haut ; j'en vois un peu trop et je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais. Elle n'a qu'à faire attention.

Comme guidé par mon instinct, toutefois, je me place devant elle pour lui barrer le passage. Où croit-elle aller après m'avoir allumé comme ça… ? Enfin, après avoir essayé de m'allumer, en tout cas… Je crois…

- Tu nous laisses déjà, Harumoche ? Pas envie de nous étaler de la crème dans le dos ?, raillai-je perfidement.

Comment lui expliquer qu'elle va cramer si elle reste à bronzer avec une peau si pâle ? Peut-être en lui transmettant un message subliminal avec ma vanne ?

Mais elle semble peu touchée par mon souci flagrant. Ses sourcils se froncent dans une expression écœurée et elle vient planter son doigt dans mon torse. Je jette un regard à son index, froid et humide, avant de revenir sur son visage haineux. Ouh, ouh. La Grosse n'est pas contente.

- Écoute-moi bien, sale pourriture…

Mayday, mayday…

- Va te trouver une pétasse et lâche nous la grappe.

Je commence à envisager le fait qu'elle ne fait pas semblant de m'en vouloir mais qu'elle m'en veut vraiment. Et également que tout ceci n'est pas vraiment une stratégie pour me séduire mais plutôt une preuve évidente de sa colère envers moi.

Serait-elle _jalouse _? Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Elle est vraiment amoureuse de moi, alors… Et du coup, elle est jalouse… Bien-sûr… Pourquoi, sinon, me crierait d'aller "me trouver une pétasse".

- Pareil pour vous !, ajouta-t-elle en fusillant les autres gars de ses yeux plissés.

C'est bon Harumoche, fair-play. Si t'as envie de sortir avec moi, faut faire des efforts, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à me mettre le grappin dessus. Kiba n'a pas trop apprécié sa réflexion, je crois, car il l'attrape et la balance à l'eau… J'aurais bien envie de rire mais j'ai été largement éclaboussé… Naruto essaie vraisemblablement de jeter mini-Hyuuga dans la piscine … Bordel, je me demande comment les choses ont pu dégénérer ainsi…  
Kiba saute à l'eau à son tour, décidé à s'amuser. C'est là que je me souviens de quelque chose. Harumoche ne supporte pas qu'on la noie, même pour rire… Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier : nous étions en troisième, un mercredi après-midi, en cours d'EPS.

Je séchais mon propre cours de tennis pour venir mater le cours de sport des filles : natation… J'avoue qu'il a y eu une période de ma vie où mater les filles m'intéressait plus que de raison. Cette période est évidemment révolue…

- Sakura ! Cinq longueurs. Vite. Karin, à sa suite.

Enfin, la vérité, c'était plutôt que j'étais venu mater Harumoche se faire martyriser. Le cours de sport était vraiment le cours idéal pour ça, et malheureusement, le deuxième trimestre n'était pas mixte. Donc, je profitais du toit du lycée pour surplomber le bassin en toute discrétion : j'étais allongé sur le ventre, accoudé sur ma main droite, les yeux baissés vers un spectacle plutôt marrant. Généralement, c'est là où je retrouvais Shika, qui lui préférait mater les nuages et ne cessait de se plaindre du boucan que faisaient les filles pendant leur cours…

La prof abandonna Harumoche et Karin des yeux durant quelques minutes, se concentrant sur d'autres élèves. Comme d'habitude, Karin s'approcha d'elle. J'arrivais à deviner leur discussion sans peine, d'autant plus que j'étais juste au dessus d'elles…

- Alors, Haruno ? On quitte l'océan pour venir nager dans une piscine scolaire ? Mais t'as pas peur de crever ? Beaucoup de baleines s'échouent, ces derniers temps.

- Toutes mes condoléances pour ta famille, cingla Sakura du tac-au-tac.

Je ricanai : pas mauvais, Harumoche.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule, Haruno. Tu ferais mieux de me parler correctement.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, de toute manière, la même chose m'arrive tous les mercredis… Donc autant profiter de l'occasion pour te fermer ton clapet. Mais, j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne vas pas attendre d'être dans les vestiaires, cette fois... Je me gourre ? Karin-la-truie... ? (*)

Karin ricana avant de se jeter sur elle et de lui appuyer la tête sous l'eau. Elle n'était jamais allée si loin devant la prof ; elle attendait toujours les vestiaires, habituellement –comment ça, pervers ?-.

Mais la prof ne voyait rien, de toute façon, et Karin gardait fermement la tête d'Harumoche sous l'eau. Celle-ci semblait d'ailleurs se mettre à paniquer, au vu de ses mouvements de bras. Je me redressais un peu, le cœur battant. Il fallait peut-être arrêter, non ? Karin ne semblait pas réaliser qu'Harumoche se noyait.

Oui, il fallait définitivement arrêter.

Même si je n'aimais pas Haruno, je n'avais jamais voulu sa mort. Quand il n'y eut plus de mouvements de bras, je me décidai à réagir et sautai près du bassin pour porter secours à Haruno, mais quelqu'un m'avait déjà devancé. Je vis l'action comme au ralenti : mon cœur battait trop fort, trop douloureusement dans ma poitrine.

Shika sortit son corps de l'eau, inerte. Ma gorge était si serrée que je ne parvenais plus moi-même à respirer convenablement. Des cris retentirent autour de nous et la prof se précipita au chevet d'Haruno. Elle nous fit signe d'aller chercher l'infirmière et Shika se précipita dans les escaliers. Je ne pus bouger. Je contemplai les secondes suivantes le bouche-à-bouche précipité et terrifié de la professeur, appuyant fermement par à-coups sur la poitrine immobile d'Haruno. Désespérée devant l'inefficacité de ses gestes, elle défit les bretelles de son maillot de bain, les baissant sans pudeur jusqu'à son nombril afin de laisser sa cage thoracique s'écarter. Pétrifié, je n'eus même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait.

_Elle était en train de mourir_.

Sa poitrine d'adolescente, saillante, semblait en inertie complète, comme celle d'un mannequin de cire. De l'eau sortait nonchalamment de sa bouche, comme si elle n'était qu'une fontaine de marbre. Ses yeux étaient clos et son visage portait les traces de la lutte qu'elle avait précédemment mené : haine, peur et surtout… tristesse.

- Uchiwa ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu fous là, mais viens m'aider !

Mais je n'avais même pas attendu son invective : je vins à mon tour répéter les à-coups vigoureux sur sa poitrine alors que la prof insufflait toujours plus l'air dans ses poumons.

Elle recracha soudainement de l'eau et je la tirais vers moi dans un réflexe stupide afin qu'elle soit positionnée sur le côté. Je lui frappai doucement le dos pour qu'elle reprenne sa respiration et que toute l'eau soit bien expulsée. Elle ne sembla pas reprendre connaissance pour autant, même si son souffle précipité semblait présager qu'elle allait mieux…  
La prof la recouvrit d'une serviette mais je la lui arrachai des mains et l'enveloppai dedans. Elle commençait à trembler. La prof, d'abord stupéfaite, finit par attirer Haruno dans ses propres bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang ?

Karin semblait pantelante : je ne pense pas qu'elle ait voulu ça, elle non plus. Toutefois, l'idée de la dénoncer éclot dans mon esprit… Ainsi que ma culpabilité.  
C'est peut-être à cet instant que mon immaturité envers elle m'apparut la plus éclatante. Je tournai les talons et m'enfuis en courant en prétextant rejoindre Shikamaru.

Peut-être que le jeu était allé trop loin, cette fois-là. Comme cette fois-ci, d'ailleurs.  
Je voyais son corps, sous l'eau, remonter lentement à la surface comme guidé par la lumière.

Sa tête émergea de l'eau : son expression faciale laissait transparaître une franche incompréhension. Mais elle ne voyait pas Kiba arriver derrière elle. Son geste me pétrifia proprement : il enserra son cou avec son bras et appuya sur sa tête avec son autre main, l'enfonçant littéralement dans l'eau. Elle exécuta de vains mouvements pour se défaire de son emprise, certainement trop paniquée pour réaliser que chacun de ses gestes lui coûtait un oxygène déjà trop rare.

Shikamaru, déjà dans l'eau –certainement car il avait flairé la chose- l'interpella à plusieurs reprises tout en se rapprochant de lui aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

- Kiba ! Kiba, bordel ! Arrête ça !

Il finit par l'attraper et le balancer sur le côté sans retenue : Kiba vint s'affaler dans l'eau, quelques mètres plus loin. Shikamaru remonta le corps d'Haruno à la surface et la maintint debout alors qu'elle essayait visiblement de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Il me lança un regard inquiet… Je savais pertinemment à quoi il pensait. Et comme la première fois, je n'avais pu bouger ; j'avais encore une fois été un spectateur passif.

Le tableau qui se dresse devant moi me renvoie toute ma haine à la figure. Elle est là, si fragile, appuyée sur un torse qui devrait être le mien : ses petits bras encerclent le cou de Shikamaru avec la force du désespoir. Ça me dégoûte.

Je sais qu'il n'est pas attiré par elle ; je sais aussi qu'elle ne sait même pas qu'il l'a sauvée, cette fois-là, au collège, tout comme elle ignore que je suis celui qui a fait son massage cardiaque. Ils ne se connaissent que de vue, je suppose. Mais cela m'irrite à un point inimaginable. Je me déteste tant que je pourrais m'en arracher les doigts un à un.

Haruno recule un peu, trébuche. Il la rattrape, comme au ralenti, et la colle à nouveau contre lui. Ce geste me fait rentrer dans une colère sourde et inexplicable. Pourquoi suis-je énervé au juste ? Je ne le sais même pas, et cela m'agace encore davantage.

Haruno s'écarte de lui lentement, et rejoint l'escalier pour se remettre de ses émotions, je suppose. Kiba et Shikamaru se disputent : enfin, ce dernier lui répond plutôt mollement, comme à son habitude, et Kiba s'emporte tout seul.

Mini-Hyuuga finit par rejoindre Haruno sur la dernière marche. Elles semblent éprouvées ; Haruno tremble un peu.

- Franchement vous n'êtes pas nets !, crie-t-elle à Kiba et à Naruto.

- Oh ça va, on veut juste s'éclater, cingle le blond.

- Allez vous éclater avec d'autres personnes, on ne vous a rien demandé !, assène mini-Hyuuga, la voix inhabituellement froide.

Shikamaru monte les escaliers plus lentement que Kiba et Naruto, et laisse son regard s'attarder sur Haruno. C'est vrai qu'elle ferait presque peine à voir. Mais tout va bien… Je me calme lentement et entraîne Shika à ma suite : je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de rester ici. Nous rejoignons la plage et alors que les autres passent une bonne après-midi, je ne dis pas un mot. C'est à force de me taire que je réalise que pendant près d'une dizaine de minutes, Harumoche n'a plus été Harumoche pour moi, mais bel et bien Haruno.

Tssss…

Pour m'occuper, j'essaie de penser à autre chose et prend mon téléphone pour aller consulter mes mails. Une fois ceci fait, je surfe un peu sur le web, pour passer le temps… Mais bon… Pfff… C'est là que je tape ce qui me burine l'esprit.

H-a-r-u-n-o- -S-a-k-u-r-a.

Je clique sur le petit bouton _Search _et patiente. Quelle idée ? Ne me demandez pas, je n'en sais rien. Je m'ennuie.

Je tombe sur le site du lycée : premier prix pour le concours de logique interclasses de 1ère. Mon dieu. Elle n'a vraiment rien d'autre à foutre de sa vie...

Je reviens en arrière et regarde les autres résultats de ma recherche. Un article parlant d'un certain magasin Haruno, vendant des sabres et autres vieilleries de l'ère _Edo _(2). Certainement aucun rapport avec elle. Je tombe naturellement sur les sites concernant le _Hanami _(3) et d'autres sur le manga_ CardCaptor: Sakura _(4)… Bref, rien d'exceptionnel. Je me rends ensuite sur le répertoire Images, et tombe inévitablement sur des tas de photos de cerisiers en fleurs…

Un peu las, je quitte la fenêtre.

C'est alors que resurgit en moi un souvenir latent… datant d'il y a quelques heures…

_~ Bah oui, Keï, Takishima Keï ! ~ _

Cette phrase pénètre en échos dans ma tête comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Ni une, ni deux, je tape le nom et appuie sur le bouton _Search_.

… Oh la garce.

_Elle s'est foutue de ma gueule ! _Comment a-t-elle osé ?

Un personnage de manga !

- Un putain de personnage de manga !, persifflai-je sans pouvoir me contenir davantage.

Shikamaru se redresse ; je l'ai visiblement réveillé.

- C'est quoi le problème ?, demande-t-il, la voix sacrément pâteuse.

Je ne lui réponds pas, trop énervé pour ça, et quitte internet. La moche va tellement payer pour ça ! Dire que je m'en faisais, que je me suis fait du souci ! On ne m'y reprendra pas.

_Mais bien joué, Harumoche ! _Sache juste que si tu joues à ce genre de jeu, tu risques d'y laisser des _plumes _!

* * *

Ce soir, on sort. Tant mieux. Si je ne serre pas de meuf, je sens que je vais devenir dingue. Il faut en plus que je trouve un plan pour emmerder l'autre folle. Parce qu'elle l'est fatalement. Non mais franchement, vous vous rendez-compte ? S'inventer un petit copain et en plus… En plus… Le baptiser comme un personnage de manga. Elle est cinglée. Et je vais la buter.

On est en bas, comme des cons, à attendre que la navette de l'hôtel partant pour la boite de nuit passe nous prendre. Enfin, en vérité, les mecs attendent plus les filles qu'autre chose… Mais bon… Moi, perso, j'attends la navette. Ino, Tenten et Temari arrivent, _enfin _! Ce n'est pas qu'on a déjà laissé passer deux navettes, mais c'est pas grave… On attend donc la prochaine quand je _la_ vois arriver. Elle est avec mini-Hyuuga –qui, je dois l'avouer, est quand même un fichu canon.-. La Grosse s'est fagotée comme pour Noël. Bon, j'avoue que c'est pas moche, mais franchement ces mots m'arrachent la langue.

En fait, ce que j'aime bien –mon dieu, j'utilise le verbe _aimer_ en lien direct avec Harumoche… je crois que je vais vomir.-, c'est son rouge à lèvres foncé. Il rend ses lèvres plutôt alléchantes.

Mais ne croyez pas que je la mate, il m'a suffit d'un seul regard pour remarquer ça -les yeux de faucon, vous connaissez ? Eh oui, je chasse comme je respire.- A présent je l'ignore : comme si cette fille méritait mon attention ! C'est qu'elle croirait en dieu, sans blague... ?

Par contre, ma vision périphérique marche à la perfection et je ne peux m'empêcher de noter qu'elle ne fait que de me jeter des coups d'œil furtifs.

- T'as pas bientôt fini de me mater ?, finis-je par dire, sans la regarder pour autant.

Un rictus s'empare inexplicablement de mes lèvres.

- Mater qui ?, se moque-t-elle.

- T'es plutôt bonne comme ça, Haruno..., la coupai-je avec sarcasme.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment...

- Une fille qui prend le mot _« bonne » _pour un compliment est une fille facile... à convaincre..., sous-entendis-je.

- Dans ce cas, quand l'autre fois tu m'as dis que tu prenais le mot _« con_ _»_ pour un compliment, tu devais faire allusion au fait que tu étais un gars facile... à baiser..., réplique-t-elle du tac-au-tac.

Je réfléchis à sa vanne un peu plus longuement. C'est moi ou elle a fait un jeu de mot sur le double sens du mot _con_ ? Alors Sainte-Harumoche connait le sexe ! Voilà une information très intéressante.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu cette conversation avec toi, Haruno.

Ma voix est si froide qu'un iceberg fondrait de honte.

- Tu ne te souviens que de ce que tu veux..., murmure-t-elle.

Je cherche plus ou moins à quoi elle fait référence avant de réaliser que je m'en tape complètement.

- Peut-être bien, susurrai-je à son oreille.

Elle frissonne. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça excitant : pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Mes yeux sont rivés sur la peau dénudée de son bras, nivelée…

Ses yeux me jaugent, comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude, elle ne semble ne rien comprendre à ce qui lui arrive. Mon dieu, je plains celui qui la dépucellera, il faudra tout lui expliquer...

Je pose ma main dans son dos, comme guidé par un désir inexplicable, et la guide dans la navette. On s'assoit sur la même banquette, en silence. Je crois que c'est la première fois que nous sommes aussi _courtois _l'un envers l'autre –imaginez un peu…-.

Il émane d'elle une odeur de lilas et de jasmin assez enivrante, je dois avouer.

Ok, j'ai compris ce qui se passe… Je suis déjà en mode _chasse_. N'importe quelle fille me ferait cet effet, j'en suis sûr. Enfin, pas n'importe laquelle, d'accord, c'est vrai. Mais je veux dire, enfin ça va quoi, pour une fois qu'elle n'est pas trop laide…

Oh, et puis j'ai rien dit ! A mieux la regarder, son jean gris la boudine affreusement et son décolleté est vide. Eh, Harumoche, tu t'es jamais dit que ce serait cool de pouvoir intervertir la graisse présente dans ton cul avec celle de tes seins ?

Hahahahahaha! Fatty-Pink !

Comme si j'avais parlé tout fort, elle sort son mp3 et enfourne ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Elle a un _don_ pour ça. A chaque fois, ça m'horripile davantage, je crois. C'est sans doute d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle le fait. Elle doit avoir un détecteur pour savoir ce qui m'agace le plus et choisit invariablement de faire ce qui me déplaît au possible.

Elle choisit sa musique avant de fermer les yeux et de poser sa tête contre l'appuie-tête. Je regarde l'écran de son I-pod –surprenant qu'elle puisse s'en payer un…- et ai le temps de lire _Stripped _avant que ce dernier ne s'éteigne.

Alors, Sainte-Harumoche ? Voilà qu'on écoute des chansons perverses, maintenant ?

C'est qu'elle se dévergonde, la laide.

Je ferme les yeux à mon tour et penche la tête en avant tout en soupirant. Ce n'est pas son genre _et je le sais bien_. J'imagine qu'il doit y avoir encore une explication tout à fait ennuyeuse à ce sujet…

Quelque chose me tapote le bras. J'ouvre les yeux et pose mes yeux sur Harumoche. Que veut-elle, encore ? Elle pointe quelque chose du doigt derrière moi, tout en souriant comme une imbécile. Je me tourne et regarde quelques secondes : le coucher de soleil enflamme l'océan. C'est assez beau, je dois l'avouer. Un sourire s'empare de mes lèvres quelques microsecondes. J'aime ce genre de vues… Mais je ne vais tout de même pas l'avouer à l'autre dinde, elle croirait qu'on partage quelque chose… Eurk.

Je lui jette donc un regard accablé par l'ennui avant de la quitter des yeux pour les fermer à nouveau.  
Elle est tellement à fond sur moi…! C'est bon, demande-le moi Harumoche _: Sasuke… Tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?_

Mais je ne dois pas oublier qu'elle s'est fichue de moi, tout à l'heure, avec cette histoire de Takishima Keï, et je compte bien le lui faire payer !

Le ralentissement de la navette me sort de mes pensées. On sort de la navette : les filles passent devant, Harumoche en tête. Le videur leur ouvre la porte, laissant un rythme assourdissant nous strier les tympans. La Grosse disparaît dans la boite avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire ouf.

Je rentrai en dernier et observai que tout le monde avait prévu de rester ensemble… _Super._

Si j'avais dû résumer : Naruto restait avec moi, donc Kiba restait, donc Ino restait, donc Tenten, Temari et mini-Hyuuga restaient, et par conséquent Neiji, Shika et… Oui, vous l'avez deviné, Harumoche.

Enfin, cela ne peut que servir mon plan de vengeance –vous entendez ce rire machiavélique ?-.

Mini-Hyuuga semblait présenter Harumoche au reste de la bande… Je baillai déjà. Mon regard se balada dans la pièce sombre, cherchant une proie à la hauteur de mes espérances. Je fus interrompu par un mouvement de groupe : visiblement, nous avions trouvé un box auquel nous attabler. On commença à parler de boissons et les filles déguerpirent sur la piste de danse… C'était tellement cliché que j'aurais aimé éclater de rire, mais la vérité, c'était que mon attention était bien trop retenue par les mouvements ridicules de la Grosse. Son corps disgracieux se mouvait… en rythme… Et de manière assez…

Je m'imagine soudainement derrière elle, tenant ses hanches alors qu'elle danse encore plus lascivement contre moi…  
Quelqu'un fit claquer ses doigts devant mon regard vide.

- Sasuke ! Je te parle bordel !, s'exclama Naruto. Tu veux quoi ?

Je me tournai vers les autres garçons : visiblement, tous me regardaient d'un drôle d'air. Je ne perdis pas mon air ennuyé et les dévisageai chacun leur tour, les défiant de faire le moindre commentaire.

- Un _Blue-Lagoon_. Chargé.

Naruto acquiesça alors que j'échangeais un regard plutôt inamical avec Neiji : ce dernier me souriait d'une manière assez énervante en se levant, apparemment décidé à rejoindre la piste de danse à son tour. Je ne montrai rien de mon énervement et détournai mon regard vers la piste : Kiba suivait Neiji. Ils allaient probablement danser avec leurs propres… Propres quoi d'ailleurs ? Enfin, avec les filles, quoi. Je reportai nonchalamment mon regard sur ces dernières… Quand quelqu'un vint se mettre pile dans mon champ de vision.

Je fis tiquer ma langue et posai mes yeux sur le malvenu. Une fille. Je l'observe quelques secondes, quittant des yeux son sourire suggestif pour m'attarder sur sa poitrine et ses cuisses.

- Salut, minaude-t-elle de sa voix de crécelle.

Ce son désagréable se perd dans le rythme assourdissant mais je n'en éprouve aucun regret. Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, la faisant douter. C'est toujours comme ça qu'il faut faire ; elle est bien trop assurée à mon goût.

- … Euh... Tu veux danser ?, reprend-elle, plus maladroitement -comme prévu-.

Je la fixe du regard, impassible, avant de la détailler une nouvelle fois. Trop vulgaire et puis elle a un gros cul, non merci.

- Tu veux danser ?, répète-t-elle, incertaine et sans contenance.

- Et toi, tu veux danser ?, répondis-je d'une voix sûre.

- Oui !, s'exclame-t-elle brusquement, son sourire retrouvé.

- Eh ben vas-y, assénai-je, indifférent, en lui indiquant la piste de danse.

Elle reste pétrifiée, la bouche en cul de poule. Comprenant qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de bouger, je l'écarte doucement de mon bras, peu intéressé par sa détresse neuronale.  
Harumoche et mini-Hyuuga ne sont plus avec les autres filles: elles ont dû s'éloigner un peu. Je les cherche des yeux sans me presser…

Argh ! Malheur !

Il suffit que je quitte cette idiote des yeux à peine quelques secondes pour qu'un mec vienne essayer de la draguer. Je parie que cette imbécile ne sait pas que remuer son corps de cette façon donne juste envie de la dévorer.

La pire des chansons arriva à ce moment là. Une pouf qui chantonnait trois phrases avec sa voix de pétasse (5) : de quoi faire se déhancher toutes les meufs de la boite, à n'en pas douter. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui se produisit…

Je vis ses bras se déplacer lentement pour venir se déposer autour de la nuque du mec ; je déglutis. Impossible… Cette fille ne peut pas être aussi… audacieuse. C'est lorsqu'elle se mit dos à lui pour danser comme je l'avais imaginée faire avec moi que je crus que j'allais péter un câble. C'était quoi cette attitude de chaudasse ? Elle n'avait jamais agi comme ça avec moi ! Alors que toutes les autres filles le faisaient...!

Eh, oh ! Je réclame mon dû. Harumoche, t'as intérêt à venir ici tout de suite !

Ce bâtard remet une mèche derrière son oreille. Oh ! Tu veux quoi, toi ? T'as pas envie de t'embrouiller avec moi, je t'assure ! Je passerais pas après toi et Harumoche a clairement oublié de me faire les gâteries qu'elle me doit.

Heureusement, mes pensées semblent reines : ils cessent de danser brusquement et se dirigèrent vers le bar : c'est quand ils vinrent vers moi avec leurs boissons que je crus rêver. Voilà qu'elle venait draguer devant moi.

Non mais pour qui tu te prends exactement, Harumoche ? Ou peut-être que t'es juste en train d'obéir à mon ordre muet de rappliquer fissa ?  
J'essaie de respirer convenablement. Pas facile, je sens Naruto bouillir à mes côtés : pas étonnant mini-Hyuuga est en train d'allumer un mec, elle-aussi. Cette chanson est diabolique, ma parole…

Ils s'installent en face de nous.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?, demande la Grosse à l'autre bâtard –il est vachement moche, en plus.-

- Tsunae, et toi ?, répondit-il avec une voix de pédale.

- Sakura, dit-elle avec un sourire stupide et niais.

La vengeance est un plat raffiné que je compte déguster maintenant. Il est encore brûlant…  
Pas besoin d'années pour te faire payer tes affronts, Harumoche.  
Naruto semble avoir entendu mes pensées.

- Salut, moi c'est Naruto, et lui Sasuke, lance-t-il en tendant sa main à l'autre abruti.

- Salut, fit ce dernier en lui serrant vivement la main.

- Alors, on drague, Haruno ?, interviens-je sans tarder.

- De quoi je me mêle, Uchiwa, va te trouver une fille et lui faire la totale au lieu de me poser tes questions inutiles..., réplique-t-elle d'une voix cinglante.

_Hmmm_… Comment te dire ? _C'est à toi que je vais faire la totale, chérie._

- Mais Keï ne va pas être content quand je vais le lui dire, répliquai-je, l'air contrarié.

- Keï ?, s'enquit-elle, perdue.

- Et bien oui, ton petit-ami..., assénai-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Ben alors, Harumoche ? Tu palis, je trouve…

- De quoi parle-t-il, Sakura-san ?, demande l'abruti avec une voix d'abruti –je ne vais pas fatiguer mon imagination géniale pour un… quoi déjà ? Ah oui, _abruti_.-

- On parle de son copain, cinglai-je de plus belle, admirant le visage d'Harumoche perdre toute couleur.

- Bon, moi je vais y aller, je ne vais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, lance l'_abruti _avant de quitter la table.

- Non, attends !, tente-t-elle, en vain.

Il lui adresse un signe de main, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui adresser le même ! _Bye-bye !_  
J'arbore mon plus beau sourire cynique alors que Naruto quitte la table, à bout de nerf. Pas besoin de regarder dans quelle direction il part : je la devine aisément.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?, s'exclame-t-elle.

Euh, parce que si on ne te tient pas en laisse, tu risques de te faire troncher plus vite que ton ombre ? Sois un peu reconnaissante, Harumoche.

- C'est fou ce qu'internet peut contenir comme information... Takishima Keï, personnage du manga S.A Special A Class..., murmurai-je, la voix amusée.

- Tu es allé jusqu'à chercher le nom de ce gars sur internet ? Mais ma parole tu es complètement malade !, crie-t-elle comme une hystérique.

- Qui est le plus malade ? Le méfiant ou la mythomane ?, rétorquai-je en haussant les sourcils.

Echec et mat, Fatty-Pink. Je crois que t'as la haine.

Elle avale son verre de sake comme s'il s'agissait d'un verre d'eau à expédier. Ou genre je sais pas, un médicament particulièrement efficace mais également particulièrement dégueulasse. Elle a l'air si désespéré que c'en serait presque comique. Et si je la saoulais ? Ce serait incroyablement drôle…

- Cependant, il est vrai que je t'ai fait perdre ton cavalier, c'est bête... Surtout que tu ne risques pas de te faire inviter à nouveau avant un bon bout de temps..., raillai-je de plus belle.

Harumoche me jette un regard exaspéré. Hahahahaha!

- Arrête de te préoccuper de ma vie privée et inquiète toi plutôt de la tienne...

Je crois que j'ai _mal entendu._

- Il suffit que j'aille sur la piste pour me faire assaillir, tu as envie de voir ?, répliquai-je, un peu trop visiblement énervé à mon goût.

- Te voir te faire assaillir par des poufs ?, rétorqua-t-elle. Pas de quoi se vanter, mon grand... Quoiqu'après tout, si tu ne te vantes pas de ça, il ne te reste plus grand chose...

Je vais la buter.

- Au moins je ne m'invente pas des petites-copines, elles se bousculent vraiment pour le devenir..., cinglai-je sans pitié.

Non mais je rêve. La meuf la plus moche de la boite fait des remarques au mec le plus sexy –oui, c'est moi.-. Est-ce qu'elle croit elle-même à ses propres paroles, cette cruche ?  
Je crois que oui, ses yeux sont bouillants d'une haine incompréhensible.

- Tu veux que je te dise, Uchiwa... _Pour moi tu es aussi petit et vide que ce verre...,_ me dit-elle en le laissant tomber sur la table sur laquelle il éclata, Oups... C'est sûrement comme ça que tu vas finir...

Mon cerveau bloqua littéralement. Que venait-elle exactement de sous-entendre ?

Cette fille ne savait rien de moi et se permettait de…  
Elle quitta la table et disparut dans la foule.

Je lâchai un ricanement nerveux : en un quart de seconde, j'avais sombré dans une colère noire. J'aurais, c'est vrai, pu la rattraper et lui dire ses quatre vérités, mais m'énerver devant elle me semblait complètement hors de propos.

Pourtant, alors que j'essayais de me calmer, mon poing ne se desserra pas. A vrai dire, elle avait eu raison de partir…

Je songeais à éventuellement quitter l'endroit, lorsqu'elle réapparut. Elle se planta devant moi en me tendant son téléphone. Son geste me déconcerta et ma colère retomba quelque peu. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle me voulait… cela m'intrigua et m'incita à taire ma haine quelques instants.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?, demandai-je, la voix froide.

- C'est _ta Karin_ au téléphone…

Je la fusillai du regard.

_Arrête, tu veux ? Avec ta jalousie mal-placée de merde. Pauvre conne._

- Allo ?

~ Sasuke-kun! C'est Karin ! Alors, t'es à Okinawa ?

- Ouais.

~ J'aimerais te rejoindre, Itachi ne répond pas au téléphone… Et j'ai perdu les références de…

- Bah demande-leur, l'interrompis-je avec humeur.

~ A la compagnie ? Mais je l'ai déjà fait ! Envoie-les moi en texto, d'accord ? Je pense sérieusement venir.

- Dans combien de temps ?

~ Deux jours ? C'est trop tard ?

- Non, non. C'est parfait.

_Par-fait._

- Avec qui ?

~ Les filles ! Tayuya et-

- Ok, la coupai-je. Eh bien à plus tard.

~ J'espère que tu me feras une place dans ton lit… Sasuke-kun…

- Ouais, murmurai-je avec peu d'enthousiasme et beaucoup de lassitude.

Je raccrochai. Conversation très productive.  
Elle tend sa main, certainement pour reprendre son téléphone… Qu'elle est mignonne.

- Peux-tu me rendre mon téléphone maintenant ?

Je la darde de mon regard le plus impassible et suspend nonchalamment son téléphone au dessus de mon _Blue-Lagoon_. Alors que ses yeux s'écarquillent, je lâche l'objet qui vient se noyer au fond de mon verre.

_Mords-en toi les doigts, Harumoche.  
_

- Oups... C'est bête ça... Je suis maladroit..., raillai-je devant son air effaré. Ce doit être parce que je suis fou de joie à l'idée de recevoir Karin et ses amies dans deux jours...

J'haussai les épaules avec nonchalance en souriant. Je sentais sa colère monter et monter, comme on bat des œufs en neige, et l'odeur désagréable qui vient avec. Je la défiais du regard de tenter quoi que ce soit au moment où elle se jeta sur moi. Ses petits poings commencèrent à se relayer dans de multiples coups chétifs. J'attrapai sans peine ses poignets et les lui tordit.

Il ne valait mieux pas me provoquer : la colère reprenait ses droits en moi aussi aisément qu'on balaye un château de cartes.

Elle me mordit brutalement, me faisant lâcher prise.

_Sale garce!_

C'est avec sa main libre qu'elle percuta ma joue avec une violence sans précédent. Je ne sentis alors plus rien sinon mon corps vibrer et ma haine pulser à mes tempes. Elle sembla ébahie par son propre geste et recula avant de s'enfuir dans la foule. Je me redressai, affrontant le regard de certains jeunes, ces derniers me fixant avec incompréhension. Je les dévisageai avec haine et bousculai tout le monde sur mon passage.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû.

J'aperçus sa crinière rose dans l'entrebâillement du porche : elle sortait de la boîte.

_Facilite-moi la tâche._

Je laissai la porte claquer derrière moi, le videur m'interpella avec colère. Je me retournai et plantai mon regard dans ses pauvres yeux.

- Ta gueule. Où est-elle ?

- Qui ?

- La fille aux cheveux roses.

- Derrière, m'avoua-t-il, complètement décontenancé.

Un peu paranoïaque, je vérifiai devant moi : personne. Je sentais tout mon corps affûté pour la traquer... Comme si sa gifle était un doigt sur la détente de ma démence. Je contournai la boite et aperçus sa silhouette au loin, cavaler sur le sable froid comme poursuivie par le diable.

_Tu ne cours pas assez vite._

- Reviens ici !, hurlai-je avec l'espoir profond qu'elle parvienne à m'échapper.

Je me mis à courir derrière elle, la rattrapant avec une facilité déconcertante. J'entendais ses sanglots secs, sa panique, étrangler son souffle et l'empêcher d'accélérer : elle changea de direction et courut vers la mer. De telles marques de panique auraient dû me décourager, et je sentais que quelque part, ma colère faiblissait... Mais c'était pour mieux se raviver par la suite, dans le feu de mon excitation. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, l'entendre gémir donnait des ailes à ma haine.

Cette dernière suintait autour de moi : comme une sorte de rouleau compresseur annihilant toute pitié. Je me jetai sur elle et elle s'étala dans les vagues…

- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as osé faire… !

Je m'installai à califourchon sur elle et l'attrapai par les cheveux sans plus de cérémonie. Tout semblait se dérouler au ralenti ; mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens, y lisant toute sa peur et son aversion à mon égard. Pire, la savourant. Je la terrifiais autant que je la dégoûtais. Mon cœur accéléra encore, si cela était possible... Des fourmillements de désir parcoururent ma colonne vertébrale alors que je contemplai ses grands yeux verts, emplis d'effroi.

Lorsqu'une vague arriva, j'enfonçai avec force son visage dans le sable détrempé. Elle essaya de se débattre mais je réduis ses efforts à néant en réitérant mon mouvement plusieurs fois. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement rien contre une telle violence. Contre ma violence.

_Je te fais peur, hein ? Personne ne viendra à ton secours. Personne n'entendra tes cris sur cette plage vide…_

- Je t'en supplie, arrête !, m'implora-t-elle en crachotant à moitié le sable que je lui faisais ingérer.

Mais je ne l'écoutai pas et immergeai encore une fois sa tête sous l'eau, appuyant sur son crâne comme pour lui faire entrevoir quel genre de force pouvait la soumettre à jamais.

- Je ne peux plus respirer, gémit-elle lorsque je lui accordai une brève pause.

_Ta gueule ! C'est de ta faute ! _

Je me relevai, m'écartant d'elle en enfonçant ma main moite, ma main pécheresse, dans mes propres cheveux ; perdu…

Elle se redressa à son tour, complètement trempée, et s'effondra sur la plage en essayant en vain de s'éloigner de moi. Visiblement, elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver son souffle… Sa faiblesse m'excita encore davantage et je la plaquai à nouveau contre le sable.

C'était inexplicable et sans fin.

_Je connais ta faiblesse… Je les connais toutes… Alors ne me tente pas…_

Je la chevauchai à nouveau et abattis une de mes mains sur sa bouche avant de coincer son nez dans l'autre, bloquant ainsi chacune de ses issues vitales… Elle agrippa mes avant-bras avec la force du désespoir, les yeux remplis de larmes. Son visage était constellé de sable. Son regard semblait me supplier.

« _Sasuke… _»

Je la relâchais, mais ses mains restaient encore désespérément accrochées à mes bras. Elle se mit à pleurer pour de bon : je sentais presque la chaleur de son souffle obstrué brûler ma main. Pire, j'entendais ses sanglots étouffés, à présent : je n'avais donc plus aucun moyen de prétendre que rien n'arrivait. Les larmes rendaient réelle l'atrocité de mes actes. Mais alors même que je réalisais cela, je réalisai aussi qu'il m'était impossible de m'arrêter.

- Si je me souviens bien, l'asphyxie est la chose qui te fait le plus peur…, murmurai-je d'une voix glaciale.

_Ne m'approche plus. Regarde qui je suis. Regarde ce que je suis. Tu fais de moi ce monstre. Tu le fais ressortir du plus profond de moi.  
_

- Excuse-toi !, exigeai-je en enserrant son cou fin entre mes doigts, mon for intérieur m'incitant à cesser cela immédiatement.

- Tu m'ét... touffes..., s'il... te... pla... plait…, balbutia-t-elle, à moitié étranglée.

Je soulevai un peu sa tête et la plaqua fermement dans le sable avant de la relâcher. Il fallait que je cesse cela tout de suite. Je le savais bien. Ses pleurs redoublèrent alors que ses yeux rencontraient les miens à nouveau : blessés et soumis.

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça._

- Par... Pardon, gémit-elle.

- _Arrête de pleurer, sale chialeuse !_

Je l'abandonnai et tournai les talons sans un regard pour elle. Il fallait que je m'éloigne maintenant. La voir à ma merci m'excitait d'une manière qui ne me plaisait pas du tout. Mais je n'ignorais pas que je ne désirais pas _réellement_ ce qui venait de se produire.

Il fallait impérativement que je parte, qu'elle ne soit plus dans mon champ de vision. Je risquais de faire bien pire que l'asphyxier…

Des images indécentes envahirent mon esprit. _Mes doigts dans sa bouche, ma langue sur sa joue. Mon corps sur le sien, le sien sous le mien se cambrant dans l'effort, la douleur... Le plaisir. Plus de pleurs, des gémissements. Mon prénom sifflé entre ses lèvres ; un son complètement atrophié par la présence de mes phalanges dans son orifice buccal, bloquant sa langue. La faisant taire._

_Étouffe-toi._

Je secouai ma tête et m'éloignai plus vite, comme si bouger davantage allait m'ôter ces idées de l'esprit. L'adrénaline ne me quittait pas et je l'en remerciais : je savais qu'au moment où elle abandonnerait mon corps, elle y laisserait germer les graines du regret.

_Étouffe-toi. _

- Ta gueule !, hurlai-je au vent.

Je rejoins la route, le pas décidé. Il fallait que je trouve un arrêt de la navette et que je prenne la prochaine. Je ne devais en aucun cas rester dans cet état, et surtout pas ici.

Ce n'était pas de ma faute. Elle m'avait giflé après tout.

Comme dans une vieille série policière, je revoyais des flash de mon crime. Tout allait très vite et semblait assourdissant. Comme si les vagues s'écrasaient sur moi et m'avalaient tout entier, recrachant seulement mon humanité. Et ces vagues sonnaient comme des pleurs, des appels déchirants au retour en arrière.

Je me mis à courir comme un imbécile : de plus en plus vite… la route se déroulait sous mes yeux, un peu ensablée. Je dérapais parfois mais ne ralentissais pas. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je courus : à vrai dire, je ne sentais pas mes jambes et mon esprit s'était éteint. Je courrais sans me fatiguer, certainement pour évacuer toute la colère qui m'habitait.

Au bout d'un certain temps, j'aperçus le complexe de l'hôtel s'étendre devant moi. Je grimpai les escaliers à quatre, quatre, ouvris la porte de la suite, la claquai, pénétrai dans ma propre chambre et me laissai tomber sur mon lit trempé de sueur, la tête en avant, les bras en croix.

- J'ai fait de la merde, constatai-je d'une voix rauque et pâteuse.

Je restai immobile pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, reprenant peu à peu conscience de mon identité, de mes actes, de mon corps. J'avais commis l'irréparable et pourtant, la chose têtue au fond de mon crâne semblait nier l'évidence.

Quelque chose s'enfonçait sous ma côte droite et me gênait affreusement : je retirais l'obstacle : mon casque stéréo. Je basculai sur le dos et l'emboîtai sur ma tête en faisant glisser mon mp3 entre mes doigts. Tout était bon à prendre pour faire taire toutes les voix débattant dans ma tête.

Un petit son de guitare envahit le vide de mon crâne, assourdissant les murmures querelleurs et les métamorphosant brusquement en notes.

_Today, I've a story to tell you about you're telling me to sustain yourself to disdain myself, and so, I hate you__…_

_Compensate your crawling to, your skin, and under attitude,_  
_Say ; Never say… ?_

_Well I do : I hate you._

Il fallait évidemment que je tombe sur cette chanson. Comme si c'était inévitable. Mes soupirs n'en sont plus : ils sont presque des pleurs sans larmes. Je me dégoûte.  
Cette chanson, elle me fait penser à elle. C'est elle qui m'a fait découvrir _Radwimps_.

Je me souviens être entré dans la salle de musique, après les cours, pour échapper à Yuuzo Yoko –une admiratrice plutôt moche et très entreprenante-. Et elle était là, allongée sur l'estrade, un bouquin sur la tête. Je l'ai reconnue grâce à ses cheveux roses. Et la musique sortait de son téléphone portable –j'aimerais continuer à faire des blagues dessus mais j'avoue ne plus avoir le cœur à ça-. _Hekkushun_, des Radwimps.

Je me suis tû le temps de la chanson mais dès qu'elle fut terminée, je l'interpellai comme à mon habitude avec un surnom dégradant et la dispute perpétuelle reprenait.

Peu après, j'ai téléchargé toute la discographie, allez savoir pourquoi, probablement parce que ce groupe n'est pas trop mauvais. A vrai dire, ils font vraiment du bon son. J'ai appris un peu plus tard que c'était son groupe préféré, mais c'est une autre histoire.

Cette chanson me fait vraiment penser à elle, d'une manière que je n'aime pas du tout. Comme si elle n'était qu'une fille normale et lointaine : une fille cool.

Une fille que je venais de battre comme un lâche frappe une femme.

Mais cette chanson est violente et haineuse, comme moi, après tout. Et alors que je l'écoute, à présent, je réalise que les actes commis sur la plage vont se fixer à jamais sur cette musique. C'est toujours la pire dispute qui s'accroche aux choses que je préfère, allez savoir pourquoi…

_I'll never gonna like you, look upon you, like you did to me!  
She told me not be like you, just to beat them and to lose them free!_

_I don't even want to fuck you  
(You know why ?)  
Cause I'll get venereal!  
(I'll do)_

_I don't want my kid to sit-in next of ex-of hero kid!_

Je m'imagine tellement bien tenir ce discours à tous ces bâtards du lycée…

_Can't tell it from your sight, and your voice, and your eyes : that goes up and down…  
Ju__st like you're licking, sucking my cock…!_

"_It's mine"_

_Uso mo sora mo shin no zou mo_  
_Koe mo toki ga ugokasu no_  
_Kitto dare mo, kitto "Ima" mo_  
_Sei nado shirie naï no_

_Shirie naï no_

_And today someone's afraid_

Cela m'apaise, quand même. Vraiment. Car c'est comme si elle était présente et qu'elle m'assurait que tout va bien. Que j'ai merdé, certes, mais qu'elle est prête à tout oublier. Qu'elle a déjà tout oublié. Que ce n'était qu'une gifle et que ce n'était qu'une réaction un peu trop violente, à sa propre violence justifiée. Que sans avoir eu raison, je n'ai pas eu tort. Que rien de tout ceci ne vient d'arriver.

La musique est en boucle, je garde le casque sur mes oreilles et sors sur la terrasse pour fumer une cigarette. Penser à tout ça ne me fait aucun bien mais je ne peux m'y soustraire. C'est ma punition pour être ce genre de monstre.

Je sais qu'elle est rentrée. Elle ne serait jamais retournée à la boite dans l'état où je l'ai laissée. Je sais bien qu'elle ne dira jamais à personne ce qui s'est produit… L'idiote.

_Il faut que je la voie._

Et alors que je me fais cette réflexion, je sens une présence à mes côtés. Je tourne lentement la tête. Elle est là, sur sa propre terrasse, les yeux fermés. Ses cheveux humides volettent autour de son visage, m'envoyant quelques micro-gouttelettes sur le visage. Elle sent bon.

Je la contemple alors que la musique strie mes tympans. Quelques marques tendent visiblement à apparaître sur son corps : autour de son cou, autour de ses poignets… Ces traces me rappellent à quel point je l'ai malmenée, et me dégoûtent.

Elle finit par rentrer et laisse la porte-fenêtre ouverte.

Je reste immobile pendant près d'une vingtaine de minutes, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit qu'elle vient de quitter. Elle m'a ignoré. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle ignoré ? Elle aurait dû se mettre à hurler contre moi… Comme d'habitude. Ou peut-être pas, peut-être juste me regarder de son regard haineux… Ou craintif ?

Mais passer à côté de moi sans même me jeter un regard. L'a-t-elle fait exprès ?

J'escalade prudemment la baie vitrée et atterris derrière.

_Pourquoi, bordel ?_

Je suis dans l'entrebâillement de la porte-fenêtre : elle est allongée sur son lit, sur le ventre. Elle porte une sorte de robe blanche, en coton grossier. Cette dernière dénude ses cuisses. Je reste complètement figé face à cette vision. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien être morte.

J'éteins mon mp3 et retire le casque avant de le laisser pendre autour de mon cou. Le silence agresse brutalement mes oreilles : le bruissement du vent et le lointain roulis des vagues vient peu à peu remplacer le rythme encore présent dans ma tête. Je m'approche d'elle lentement : aucune réaction. Je fais le tour du lit et constate qu'elle dort. Une envie stupide de l'attraper et de l'installer bien au chaud dans son lit éclot dans mon esprit comme une pâquerette.

_Ne sois pas stupide. Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour te déculpabiliser, pas vrai ?_

Son petit nez est froncé dans une expression triste. Je connais cette moue.

_Elle rêve de moi._

Une lumière attire mon regard : son ordinateur. Je m'en approche avec calme.

_«Je ne suis que démence.»_

C'est quoi cette phrase bidon.

Démence.

Ce mot ne me renvoie qu'à moi-même.

_«La plus belle des démences est à mes pieds.»_

Je quitte la pièce avant de continuer à écrire des conneries.  
Cette fille me rendra dingue.  
Quand je reviens dans ma chambre, une surprise m'y attend : le portable d'Haruno est sur mon bureau et sa puce posée à côté. Il y a un mot.

_Sasuke._

_Hinata et moi avons vu votre dispute au bar et j'ai récupéré le téléphone après ton départ. La carte sim fonctionne encore. Je compte sur toi pour réparer tes conneries._

_Naruto._

Mon index et mon pouce viennent saisir l'arrête de mon nez. Je sais qu'il s'agit de la seule chose que je puisse faire pour me rattraper.

* * *

Je me réveille plutôt mollement : mon bras droit, placé stratégiquement au dessus de mes yeux pour éviter le moindre interstice lumineux, est complètement engourdi. Je me redresse contre la tête de lit et fais quelques mouvements pour récupérer l'usage de mon membre désespérément inerte… Ma tête est saisie de migraines sourdes et désagréables. Je bois une ou deux gorgées du verre d'eau posé sur ma table de nuit et essaie de reprendre mes esprits.

Tout m'apparaît plus ou moins clair. J'ai agi comme un putain de psychopathe. Je suis un taré, un dingue, un _frappadingue_, comme dirait Naruto. Il faudrait peut-être qu'on m'examine, ou pire, qu'on m'enferme. J'ai frappé une fille. Je l'ai frappée, elle a pleuré, m'a supplié de ne pas le faire, et j'ai continué. Pire, j'ai aimé ça.

Et ça me ronge. Alors, c'est bon, non ? J'en ai mal au ventre, et c'est très certainement la source de mes maux de tête également. C'est forcément ça, le nœud dans ma gorge, dans mon estomac...

Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant dans ce qui m'entoure un peu de réconfort. Ou plutôt du pardon. Je cherche un peu de pardon. Mais ce n'est probablement pas mon oreiller qui me le fournira...

Je sens que cette journée va être merdique.

Toujours aussi flegmatiquement, je sors de mon lit et m'étire. Mes épaules craquent, je soupire lourdement… Pourquoi je me lève, au juste ? Je vous le demande. On est en vacances, personne ne va me reprocher de rester dans ma chambre : je ferais tout aussi bien de rester pioncer… Voire de me laisser mourir de faim, apathique et désintéressé par la vie.

Alors que je songe à l'effet que produirait ma mort sur les gens de mon entourage, je réalise à quel point c'est pathétique. Il faut que j'assume ce qui s'est produit. Peut-être... Éventuellement, que j'aille présenter des excuses.

Idée stupide.

Non, il vaut mieux ne plus jamais reparler de ça. Jamais.

J'entends des bruits sur la terrasse. J'enfile un jean et un tee-shirt au hasard et passe la tête par l'embrasure de la porte-fenêtre.

Sérieusement, je crois que je flairerais cette fille à des kilomètres à la ronde…

Quelques instants, j'arrête de bouger et l'observe. Elle n'a pas l'air bien malheureuse. Cela me revigore un peu -beaucoup-.

Elle mâchonne un beignet avec passion, semblant se régaler… Son expression m'obnubile. Je crois ne jamais avoir vu tant de plaisir sur son visage… Ses traits sont détendus, et une sorte de sourire doux semble hésiter à s'esquisser. Elle est tellement… avec son chocolat autour de la bouche… je crois que je pourrais la dévorer vivante.

C'est quand elle embouche ses doigts pour suçoter les restes de sucre que je perds toute contenance... Cette fille est indécente. Alors que je sens une chaleur fourmiller vers le bas de mon corps, je me décide à agir et ré-rentre dans ma chambre. Je me gifle une bonne fois et prends de longues inspirations avant de sortir.

Ce n'est pas le moment d'empirer la situation. Il faut que je me calme et que je réfléchisse posément à ce que je vais lui dire. De toute manière, elle ne semble pas me remarquer. Alors je prends mon temps et creuse ma cervelle pour trouver une invective amicale et polie -je sais, je suis contradictoire-.

- Ta crise de boulimie quotidienne, Haruno ?

Oups. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu ça... Bon, au moins je l'ai appelée Haruno et pas Harumoche...

Il me semble très clairement avoir de la purée en guise de cerveau.

Enfin ! Elle est vraisemblablement trop choquée par mon intervention et ma présence pour remarquer mon propre trouble. Profitant de son silence, je grimpe au dessus de la baie-vitrée, comme la veille et saute derrière. J'attrape une chaise, la tire vers moi et m'assois sur son envers en m'accoudant sur le dossier. Je devrais peut-être arrêter de la dévisager ? Sa bouche semble m'hypnotiser : il n'y a plus de chocolat mais je l'imagine volontiers…

Bon, plus de conneries. Maintenant je vais me montrer compréhensif et neutre. Et présenter des excuses. Je ne vais pas m'aplatir comme une crêpe non plus, mais juste... Présenter des excuses.

Malheureusement, mon calme s'altère rapidement. Mes yeux dévalent le long de son cou et je repère les marques de ma violence de la veille. Je reviens immédiatement sur ses yeux : je vois qu'elle pense à la même chose que moi. Ces pupilles sont rétractées et semblent exprimer toute sa crainte et son dégoût. Cela m'énerve. Je culpabilise suffisamment comme ça. Elle devrait le savoir, non ? Que je m'en veux à mort, putain. Et si elle ne s'en doute pas, c'est que c'est une crétine. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais sympa avec une crétine, en fin de compte.

- C'était bien hier, pas vrai ?

Voilà, les pieds dans le plat... Je crois que je suis réellement irrécupérable.

… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Voilà qu'elle fuit complètement mon regard, maintenant : elle se décale un peu, enlève ses coudes de la table, comme pour s'éloigner de moi. Ses yeux refusent la confrontation avec les miens. J'ai horreur de ça.

_Regarde-moi._

Elle joue avec moi. J'en suis sûr : elle le fait exprès. Chacun de ses gestes est calculé, c'est certain. Je ricane, réellement agacé.  
Et voilà que ses yeux se ferment, elle soupire. D'où elle soupire ? Quand est-ce que je l'ai autorisée à le faire ? Cela m'irrite tant que je crois que je vais envoyer valser la table.

_Regarde-moi !_

Comme si elle m'avait entendu, ses yeux pénètrent dans les miens à nouveau, pour les quitter dans la seconde. Ses yeux menthe, naïfs et trop grands. Elle ressemble à une grenouille de toute manière. Avec ses joues encore enfantines et potelées, son petit nez et ses mèches roses bordéliques. Inexplicablement, ma main quitte le dossier de la chaise et mes doigts viennent caresser sa joue… Je ne sais pas ce que je fous, mais ce que je sais par contre, c'est que sa peau est foutrement douce. Elle sursaute à mon contact : ses épaules se contractent, comme par dégoût.

A croire qu'elle cherche vraiment à m'énerver. C'est bon, _je ne vais pas te bouffer_, Haruno.

- C'est étrange mais, tu es plus vivante quand tu dors, la provoquai-je dans le seul but de susciter autre chose que sa visible envie de me vomir dessus.

Nos regards se rencontrent : elle est à la fois intriguée et méprisante. Enfin… Je sais qu'elle est intriguée, le mépris n'est qu'une couverture, je crois.

- De quoi tu parles, Uchinaze ?

Bang !

Eh ! Ma gentillesse vient de se vomir dessus un petit peu, là. Quand je pense que la seule fois où je l'appelle pas Harumoche, elle me crache ce surnom à la gueule. Espèce d'oie ingrate.

Enfin bon, l'air de rien, je souris. Qui sème le vent, récolte la tempête.

- Je dis que ce n'est pas très prudent de laisser sa porte fenêtre ouverte, Harumoche.

Chazam ! Alors ? Tes dents ne se sont pas trop cassées sur ma révélation, la Grosse ? Sa tête est impayable. Elle est à la fois estomaquée et super énervée. Il n'y a que moi pour parvenir à un résultat aussi probant.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es entré dans ma chambre ?, bredouille-t-elle avec difficulté.

- D'accord, je ne te le dis pas, Harumoche, raillai-je sans pitié -ok, ce n'est pas exactement un revirement de situation. C'est juste qu'elle me pompe l'air et que je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire par une nana-.

- Tu sais que c'est une infraction ?, s'exclame-t-elle.

Je meurs de rire. Une _infraction_ ? Renseigne-toi, la Grosse, cet hôtel est à mon père. Je suis ici chez moi.

- De quoi tu parles, t'es pas flattée que je sois venu voir la déclaration d'amour que tu étais en train de m'écrire sur ton ordinateur ? D'ailleurs à ce propos, je trouve que tu la commence très mal ..., commentai-je avec un air pensif –enfin, cyniquement pensif-.

- C'est toi qui a changé la phrase ?, siffle-t-elle, paniquée.

Ah… J'aime lui faire perdre son sang-froid.

- Peut être, Harumoche..., rétorquai-je avec impertinence.

Ses yeux sont tellement écarquillés et sa mâchoire si basse qu'elle ressemblerait presque au _Cri, _d'Edward Munch. (6)

- Sans rire Uchinaze, je savais que tu n'étais pas très sain d'esprit, mais à ce point là..., me révèle-t-elle, retournée.

- Je te fais peur, bubble-gum ?, me moquai-je.

- Oui, dit-elle finalement.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Elle semble sérieuse. Alors… Je lui fais vraiment peur… ? C'est à la fois démoralisant et… un peu excitant, aussi, je dois dire. Mais définitivement déroutant, surtout.  
Son visage semble empreint d'une tristesse nouvelle et sincère. Je me sens mal. Toute ma culpabilité me revient dans la tronche…

- Tant mieux, finis-je par marmonner, déprimé.

Et là, j'ai la preuve évidente que cette fille me manipule. Voilà qu'elle se met à sourire ! Je suis sûr qu'elle tente la théorie du conditionnement avec moi ! Genre, sois gentil, je te souris et si tu es méchant, je te ferais ma tête tristounette pour te faire culpabiliser ! Ah ah ! cette fille est diabolique mais je l'ai percée à jour !

- Bien, pendant que tu es là, veux-tu petit-déjeuner avec moi ?, s'enquit-elle avec une petite moue charmeuse –je vous jure, c'est reparti. Elle veut vraiment que je la…-

- Petit-déjeuner avec toi ?, répétai-je, peut-être encore un peu trop déboussolé par son sourire.

- Oui, je pense qu'Hinata ne va pas se lever tout de suite donc tu peux te servir, au pire je rappellerai le room-service, continue-t-elle en me souriant de plus belle. Tu veux ?

Mais cette dinde ne m'aura pas comme ça ! Je ne vais pas me vendre pour un sourire ! Si tu as envie de manger avec moi, t'as plutôt intérêt à me supplier, Harumoche. Et à me nourrir avec ta fourchette. Et à me laisser poser ma tête sur tes cuisses démesurées.

Alors ? Aucune réaction ? Aucune supplication ?  
Tu me déçois, la Grosse. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu parviendras à me séduire, je te le certifie.

- Je m'en vais, assénai-je avec froideur –elle retient ses larmes, je le vois bien-, Tu n'es pas intéressante quand tu ne réponds pas.

Voilà. Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, fille stupide. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce petit sourire satisfait ! Argh, elle m'exaspère, je me casse.

- Attends, Sasuke !, me rappelle-t-elle enfin.

_Sasuke_ ? Je sentirais presque mon corps se gondoler. C'est la première fois qu'elle m'appelle Sasuke. Et pourquoi mon prénom sonne aussi bien dans sa bouche, bordel de merde ?  
Probablement parce qu'il est génial. Il serait sexy avec n'importe quelle voix féminine, de toute façon.

Hn!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harumoche ?, raillai-je avec ma classe indubitable.

- Alors, la bande de Karin arrive demain ?, s'enquit-elle avec un sourire aussi laid que ses cheveux.

- Tu verras bien...

Cette peste ne perd rien pour attendre.  
Évidemment, dès que je suis parti, elle quitte la terrasse. Je vous le dit, cette fille… est raide dingue de moi. Que fais-je comme un con, l'oreille collé contre le mur de ma chambre ? Ne me demandez pas, je vérifie qu'elle s'en va vraiment, voilà tout.

La porte de sa suite claque. Elle sort ? Je parie qu'elle va à la plage… Bonne idée, Harumoche, le soleil n'est pas encore trop levé et c'est vraiment la seule heure où tu peux bronzer sans risquer de cuire comme une délicieu—vulgaire crèpe.

Enfin… Je ferais mieux de vérifier, cette dinde serait capable de se chopper le cancer de la peau en une matinée, si elle s'exposait trop. C'est donc dans ce but tout à fait sain et prévenant que je retourne sur la terrasse pour voir où elle va.

Je l'aperçois –pas très dur, avec sa chevelure couleur barbe-à-papa- au bord de la piscine.

Woh.

Elle se déleste de ses fringues avec des mouvements terriblement disgracieux et désagréables à regarder. Ma parole, elle n'arrive même pas à enlever son tee-shirt. L'idée de l'aider à le retirer émerge dans mon esprit généreux mais je crois que le temps de descendre, ce sera fait. Quoique… ? Elle est tellement maladroite.

Voilà qu'elle retire son short… Olalalala… Franchement, si elle veut faire des strip-teases pour son homme, un jour, elle devra vraiment apprendre comment faire. C'est sûr, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle risque d'exciter un mec hypothétique. Ouais, je dis hypothétique parce que la vérité c'est que personne ne voudra jamais d'elle. Avec ses sourires niais, ses cheveux pourris et ses kilos en trop. Autant porter une banderole "ne vous approchez pas, je suis naze".

Hahahaha !

… C'est qui ce mec qui la mate, là. Eh, oh…Du vent, on t'a rien demandé, là, pauvre con.

Elle descend les escaliers de la piscine. Évidemment, si elle plongeait dedans, il y aurait un tsunami à Okinawa, ce serait fâcheux. Je suis hilarant… La voir dans cette piscine ne me plaît pas trop… Curieusement, à chaque fois que je la vois dans une piscine, ça me stresse. Je surveille sa baignade jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte et s'allonge sur un transat.

Alalala… Son corps est vraiment un appel au… suicide.

Elle est si mal-fichue que c'en est désolant. Le mec qui la matait tout à l'heure se remet pourtant à la mater… T'as rien d'autre à foutre de ta vie, abruti ? Apparemment non. Je suis sûr qu'il va finir par l'aborder… Avec des plans-drague trop bidons. Qui fonctionneront certainement avec elle, elle a si peu l'habitude de se faire draguer, j'en suis sûr !

Ok, c'est décidé, je descends. J'ai envie de me baigner aussi. Je me précipite dans ma chambre et m'effondre sur mon lit tout en me déshabillant à la va-vite. J'enfile mon maillot de bain et quitte la suite avec les idées peu claires. Cette fille m'énerve.

Pourquoi a-t-elle toujours besoin d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Déjà, on n'a pas idée de naître avec des cheveux pareils. Et ensuite, pourquoi à chaque fois qu'un pervers passe, elle ressent le besoin de se déshabiller. Je veux dire, est-ce qu'elle fait ça devant des mecs normaux…? Genre… Par exemple, moi ! Ben non.

Là où des mecs calmes et impassibles à son charme -je suis déjà bien gentil d'appeler ça du charme- pourraient tout à fait l'ignorer, elle choisit évidemment de s'exposer devant des mecs qui –j'en suis certain- finiront par la violer.

Et évidemment, c'est toujours à moi d'intervenir. C'est bon, c'est bon, j'y vais, j'arrive, je suis en route, pas la peine de m'appeler télépathiquement, Harumoche.

Quand j'arrive, elle attrape vraisemblablement une serviette pour s'enrouler dedans.  
Tu attends que je descende pour te cacher ? Évidemment !  
Tu te crois intelligente, fille stupide ?

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à se frotter pour faire disparaître les gouttes de son corps -ce qui est une honte car c'est à peu près la seule chose qui la rend potable à regarder-, je m'approche d'elle par derrière. C'est au moment où elle s'y attend le moins que je la pousse nonchalamment -pas trop fort quand même...-dans la piscine. Ah ah ! On fait moins la maline, d'un coup ! Alors qu'elle est encore sous l'eau, je dissuade l'autre mec de s'approcher d'un seul regard. Il semble savoir qui je suis –évidemment- et dégage aussitôt.

Une sorte de forme improbable se meut sous les vagues de la piscine. Sa tête émerge enfin de l'eau.

- Tiens Harumoche, tu as les jambes en coton on dirait..., raillai-je.

Elle tire une tronche mécontente. Héhéhéhé. Ses cheveux sont en bordel total et son corps qu'elle essayait de sécher est de nouveau recouvert d'une pellicule de gouttelettes, faisant scintiller sa peau assez fabuleusement.

- C'est du harcèlement ça, monsieur Uchiwa, lance-t-elle soudainement.

_Monsieur Uchiwa_ _? _Sexy. J'aime bien. Ca donnerait presque l'impression que je suis son patron.

- Je me préoccupe de votre santé et vous vous plaignez ? Je vous trouve bien désagréable, mademoiselle Haruno, protestai-je.

- De ma santé ?

- Oui, ce n'est pas bon d'aller se baigner juste après avoir mangé, voyez, il en résulte une faiblesse évidente dans vos jambes. Si je puis me permettre, vous devriez vous asseoir, lui indiquai-je avec cynisme.

- Mais monsieur Uchiwa, ne m'avez-vous pas poussée dans ce bassin ?, réplique-t-elle, à la fois réprobatrice et charmeuse.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime beaucoup ce nouveau jeu.

- Voyons, non. Vous aurez trébuché... probablement, rétorquai-je en lui souriant sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Elle me sourit à son tour.

- Il me semble bien que cette même faiblesse due à la baignade prohibée dont vous parliez me fasse faire des gestes inopportuns..., psalmodie-t-elle.

- Parlez-vous de votre radieux sourire, mademoiselle Haruno ?, raillai-je en sentant mon sourire s'accentuer.

- Non, monsieur Uchiwa, je parlais de ce geste là...

Et là, cette peste m'envoya une grande gerbe d'eau au visage. Je ne pus malheureusement pas éviter cette dernière mais je parai les suivantes avec une grande habilité –vous pouvez me croire.-. C'est alors que je sentis une petite main envelopper ma cheville et m'attirer brusquement vers l'avant. Je basculai dans l'eau en jurant intérieurement. Lorsque j'émergeai, j'entendis son rire insupportable fouetter mes oreilles.

- Mademoiselle Haruno, il me semble bien que vous soyez une garce, l'accusai-je de mon index.

- Monsieur Uchiwa, il me semble bien que vous soyez un goujat, me provoqua-t-elle avec un sourire assez sexy –je crois que le choc avec l'eau me fait raconter n'importe-quoi-

- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi l'être encore plus, mademoiselle Haruno, me moquai-je en m'approchant d'elle.

C'est quand son dos heurta le rebord du bassin que je me retins de ricaner… _Comme un papillon dans une toile._

- Que faites-vous, mon cher ? Ne vous laissez point emporter !, paniqua-t-elle soudainement.

- Laissez-faire, mademoiselle, la fis-je taire en penchant mon visage vers le sien.

Elle essaya de s'enfuir mais mes bras vinrent se poser autour d'elle, contre le rebord. Elle était complètement coincée… Et je ne comptais pas la laisser s'échapper. Ses yeux se fermèrent dans une mine crispée : voilà qu'elle avait de nouveau peur…

Mes lèvres s'approchèrent des siennes alors que je la détaillai lentement. Cette fille était vraiment détestable mais… Sa bouche, ourlée assez parfaitement je dois dire… pleine et rouge… me donnait réellement envie de la goûter. J'inspirai un peu son odeur en fermant les yeux… Ah…

Allez…  
Demande-moi de t'embrasser, pauvre idiote… Tu en meurs littéralement d'envie.  
Non ?  
Tant pis.

- Allons mademoiselle, croyiez-vous stupidement que j'allais vous embrasser ?, cinglai-je, sans pitié.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, éberluée –et j'imagine, terriblement frustrée : bien plus que moi en tout cas, c'est une certitude-.

- Sale pourriture, tu joues avec moi !, s'écria-t-elle en essayant de me pousser –tentative aussi faiblarde que ridicule.-.

- Un faux espoir, Harumoche ? Ça me fait tellement plaisir, si tu savais..., raillai-je, réellement transporté.

- Écarte-toi de moi, Uchiwa !, s'exclama-t-elle, de plus en plus contrariée.

Elle cessa tout mouvement, et nos regards se défièrent de plus belle. Je constatai avec plaisir qu'elle avait la chair de poule.

- Si vous teniez tant que ça à ce que je vous embrasse, mademoiselle Haruno _Sakura_, il suffisait de me le demander, me moquai-je plus gentiment que prévu.

Bien plus gentiment que prévu. Que vient foutre le _Sakura _dans ma phrase ? Ça je n'en sais fichtre rien. Il faut que je contrebalance cette révélation qu'elle pourrait très mal interpréter, à mon plus grand malheur.

- Afin que je puisse... Refuser de vive voix..., ajoutai-je un peu tardivement, certes, mais la voix fabuleusement cynique.

Son regard s'assombrit et elle pose doucement sa main sur mon torse, me caressant plus que ne me repoussant. Je me laisse faire, un peu trop enivré par la sensation de ses doigts glacés et humides contre ma peau…

- J'aspire à aller m'apitoyer sur ma défaite, monsieur Uchiwa, alors laissez-moi passer, s'il vous plaît, annonça-t-elle, la voix éteinte.

Woh. Je l'ai vraiment vexée, je crois.

- C'est quoi le problème ? C'est plus la même chose de discuter avec toi, avant tu avais du répondant..., ne pus-je m'empêcher d'asséner –c'est ma manière de me montrer prévenant, qu'y puis-je ?-.

Elle esquissa un sourire aussi faux que les seins de Paris Hilton avant de sortir de l'eau. Je suivis sa silhouette du regard, décontenancé.

Mais… Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Je ne t'ai certainement pas autorisée à partir, bestiole rose !

- A plus tard, Uchinaze.

BANG!  
Ah, la peste...  
Je m'affale contre le rebord, un peu déçu, je dois l'avouer._  
Elle s'enfuit toujours… cette fille stupide._

* * *

(*) Je sais que c'est normalement un surnom pour Ino. Mais voilà, je trouve que ça lui va comme un gant donc faudra vous y faire.

(1) _A Three-Way_ : un plan à trois.

(2) Ere Edo : L'époque d'Edo (江戸時代, _Edo jidai_?) ou période Tokugawa (徳川時代, _Tokugawa jidai_?) est la subdivision traditionnelle de l'histoire du Japon qui débute vers 1600, avec la prise de pouvoir de Ieyasu Tokugawa lors de la bataille de Sekigahara, et se termine vers 1868 avec la restauration Meiji. Elle est dominée par le shogunat Tokugawa dont Edo (ancien nom de Tōkyō) est la capitale. (cf: Wikipédia)

(3) _Hanami _: Hanami (花見) ou sakurakami (terme suranné) signifie la "vision des fleurs". Cette coutume traditionnelle japonaise consiste à se livrer à la contemplation des premières floraisons des pruniers (ume (ウメ)) dans un premier temps puis des cerisiers (sakura (桜)) dans un second temps.

(cf : .org/Coutumes_et_fetes_ )

(4) _CardCaptor: Sakura_ : Manga de CLAMP.

(5) Si vous avez oublié, il s'agit de _Maneater_, de Nelly Furtado.

(6) _Le Cri_, d'Edward Munch : ./public/17685_Le_cri_-_Edward_Munch_1_.jpg


	5. ANNONCE IMPORTANTE  ENFIN LA SUITE

**Voilà la toute nouvelle version de cette histoire. Comme vous pourrez le constater, j'ai finalement ajouté un POV Sasuke. **

**Les chapitres ont pas mal pris d'ampleur depuis que j'ai décidé d'opérer tous ces changements : je ne poste que les deux prologues et les deux premiers chapitres. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez davantage cette version et désolée pour toute l'attente.**

**PS : il faut retourner aux premiers chapitres pour voir les changements : ils ne seront pas postés après cette annonce... Sait-on jamais.  
**


End file.
